My First Day
by ladyhouse
Summary: Twenty-two year old Rookie Officer Charlotte Teller has always wanted to join the Gotham City Police. Finishing her first uneventful shift, she is pulled into responding to the Congressman when her number comes up to follow the Commissioner into the sewers and to Bane. Was it fate? This, is her story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Song(s): Never Any No good (Allan Rayman)**

_July - _

_345 W 53__rd__ Street Apt 5A, Hell's Kitchen, Gotham City…_

_6:46am_

Tossing her damp bath towel over the stainless-steel bar of the shower, twenty-two-year-old Charlotte Teller ran her fingers through her long wet brown hair as she began to take the bobby pins out from between her lips one by one.

"It's my first day on the Force" she breathed, hearing the ding on her phone signaling a text message. Looking over to the crowded counter top that housed all her roommate's aloe vera and ivy plants, she grinned as she spied her father's message.

_Good morning and good luck on your first day! xo_

"You were always supportive Dad" Charlotte whispered to herself as she glanced at the time on the small white IKEA clock.

_Gotta be quicker than this Lotte_

Walking across the wooden floorboards of the narrow hallway, she spied the closed bedroom door of her University of Gotham roommate and entered into her own small bedroom, barred window and all. Opening up her closet, she ran her eyes over the freshly ironed black Gotham City Police uniform and bullet proof vest.

_All these years I've wanted this, and now…_

"I've got it" she smiled, pulling off the black GCP collard shirt from its hanger before slipping it over her shoulders.

…

_Gotham City Police Department, Prescient 113, 1 Police Plaza, Gotham City…_

_7:58pm_

Cracking the spine of her brand-new issued notepad, Teller filled out her name, phone number, badge number and prescient number as she felt an elbow knocking against her arm.

"First day. First fucking day!"

Giving a smile as she laid her pen down between the separated sheets of the notepad, her eyes caught sight of a discarded _Gotham Post_ dated the day before Thursday.

"Can I see that?" she asked a fellow rookie as he reached over just in time to see the room door slam open.

"**ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!"**

Sitting her back up straight against her chair, Teller set her eyes on the face of the uniformed Sargent as she watched him slam down a clipboard full of papers.

"Today, is your first day. All of you are brand new rookies straight from the academy up state. The minimum age to be accepted as a police officer is twenty-one, and I'm expecting, judging from the baby faces I see seated before me, that many of you just rolled off your Mother's couch and into the nine-pound belt that is fastened around your waist."

Glancing down quickly to her hand as she laid it across her notebook, she took up her pen and angled it against the page as she prepared to write any notes.

_I am twenty-two Sargent, but I sure as shit did not roll off my parent's couch_

_Far from it_

"You all may think that you are now a part of one of the most revered police forces in the country, but in my eyes, none of you are a part of anything until you pass your six months' probation. Yes, you may wear _my_ uniform and step foot in _my_ house, but you are all guests. Remember that."

_I get it_

_Strike the fear of God in everyone to weed out who can make it and who can't_

"Smart" she whispered as the Sargent grabbed his clipboard.

"Right, now listen for your name and the name of your probationary officer."

…

_Intersection of Bleeker Street and Sullivan Street, Gotham City…_

_11:23am_

"Do you know your penal codes?"

Nodding her head as she watched out her window a young couple pushing a stroller with twin toddlers, she gave a small smile and a wave as one of the children tossed aside their stuffed animal onto the sidewalk.

"I can't hear a nod Boot."

Turning her eyes onto the middle-aged Officer that was to be her constant companion for the next six months, Teller laid her hands on her thighs and started to recite the most common codes she had been trained on at the Academy.

"Ten thirty-one Crime in Progress, ten thirty-eight Stopping a Suspicious Vehicle, ten seventy-eight Officer Needs Assistance" she began as Williams held up a hand to wave her off.

"Not that I'm expecting you to shine today, but there is an APB on Congressman Gelly who was last seen two nights ago at Bruce Wayne's mansion. Please tell me you watch the news and know who I'm talking about?"

"Yes Sir, I'm familiar with what the Congressman looks like. Did he leave with someone or did he drive…" Hearing the officer's irritated sigh as she shut her mouth, Teller returned her eyes onto the windshield as she spied another cruiser stopped at the red light.

"Day one Boot and you already thinking of gunning for Detective?" he chided, as he ordered her to roll down her window. Giving a slight nod to the young black-haired officer who sat in the driver's seat, she leaned her back against the seat as her training officer flipped on the four-way lights.

"Blake, you guys heading somewhere for lunch?"

…

_Pablo's Taco Bar, West 3__rd__ Street, Gotham City…_

"Hey Blake, whatever happened to that cute little blond you were hanging with? Remember she came by the station one day last week?"

Taking a small sip of her ice tea, she could see the annoyance on the young officer's face as he met her eyes.

"Teller, where you from?" he questioned

"Hell's Kitchen, and you're Blake?"

"Yeah. John Blake. Five years in. I transferred divisions about four months ago."

"Where are you from?"

Wiping at the corner of his mouth as he swallowed the last bite of his soft taco, Blake reached over for a handful of napkins as he shook his head.

"Flushing."

Hearing the crackle of the radio clipped to his shoulder, she could barely make out the instructions from dispatch as he muttered a response.

"We're leaving Thompson. Teller, nice to meet you. Listen, it's tradition for rookies from your prescient to head to the Black Knight pub on Eldorado. My advice would be to not hook up with anyone. You'll regret it in the long run" he winked, rising to his feet as he and his partner dumped their garbage into the bin.

"Boot, I want to you to list for me all your penal codes from thirty to forty-five before we head back to the station to write up our morning paperwork."

…

_Gotham City Police Department, Prescient 113, 1 Police Plaza, Gotham City…_

_8:14pm_

"Check in your weapon then leave your book for me to sign on the counter."

Watching Williams walking away from her as she clutched her log book that needed to be signed after each and every shift, Teller sighed, mentally thanking the stars above that her first shift, her first day as a police officer had gone off nearly textbook.

"Officer Teller, end of shift, checking in my weapon please" she spoke just as a flurry of excitement sounded from behind the gun cage spilling out into the hallway as a siren went off.

"**ROOKIE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WE'RE HEADING BACK OUT!"**

…

Barely closing the cruiser door before Williams threw the vehicle into gear, she looked around outside her window as multiple cruisers with flashing lights and sirens all started barreling down the road in front of them.

"What the hell is going on?"

"A hit on the Congressman's cell phone on Bank Street. Days with nothing and now something? Can't be a walk in the park type situation. Everyone is being called in, even SWAT."

_Jesus_

Even though she was nearly exhausted from her first day of working the beat, she was feeling wide awake with enough adrenaline pumping through her veins that would prove to be the icing on the cake for a story when she returned home and her boring Mathematics studying roommate.

"SWAT will go in first and clear the scene but have your weapon drawn."

Feeling the cruiser slowing as they approached a dark seedy looking bar, she opened her door and let it close softly as she withdrew her weapon.

"SWAT already went in, officers have the Congressman, but there are others being rallied up. Move around back and watch your surroundings lighting is the shits" a Sargent spoke as Williams angled his head.

"Teller let's go."

Following her training officer as they rounded a pile of garbage bags and a skid of broken wood, she moved her eyes quickly to the mouth of the alley way just as she noticed movement.

_Wait, who was that?_

"M'am? M'am?"

Watching her shouts fall on deaf ears as the silhouette of a tall thin woman dressed entirely in black slunk down along the wall of the alley past two cruisers, Teller re-focused her eyes as she continued straight before rounding the corner of the building towards the sounds of gunfire. Spying four SWAT officers, she ducked behind a large garbage bin as the shots of a very large machine arsenal weapon rang out, taking out anyone and anything in its path.

_That's something more than just a fucking Beretta_

Rounding the corner of the bin, she aimed her gun high and squeezed the trigger, watching a body fall from the fire escape and down onto the ground as she moved quickly. Catching sight of two approaching cruisers cutting off the mouth of the alley, she narrowed her eyes as the flashing of the red and blue lights stun at her eyes.

_Something to get used to_

Joining the officers that exited out from the cruisers, she found herself sandwiched between two SWAT as three others continued ahead towards the back door of the bar.

"**MANHOLE! GET THE DWP DOWN HERE!"**

"**YOU THREE, DOWN WITH ME. YOU TWO, YOU GO DOWN AND COVER THE NEXT EXIT!"**

She had never met the Commissioner of the Police Force before, nor had she ever laid eyes on him in the flesh before this very night and as she followed him and two other officers down into the dark wet sewers beneath Bank Street, she couldn't help but smile as she drew her weapon for the second time that day.

"I'll lead, you two bring up the rear and you cover me" Gordon spoke firmly as he pulled out his gun. Moving slowly down the dark corridor lit only by the soft glow of flashlights, Teller breathed in slowly before holding her breath for five seconds.

_You'll find them_

_You'll arrest them_

_You'll head back up street side_

Watching her step as she noticed rutted grooves in the middle of the walkway, she had time to see two rats scurry through a puddle before the first two shots rang out from behind her. Swinging around as she trained her flashlight, she managed to get out one shot before the SWAT officers fired off their guns.

"**ROOKIE!"**

Feeling a hard shove against her shoulder, she felt herself stumbling into a small alcove as an explosion erupted just on the other side of the brick wall. Throwing the back of her hand up against her mouth as she violently coughed, she felt a strong hand slam down on her shoulder, guiding her out of the tunnel. Coughing into the sleeve of her issued jacket, she felt her eyes burning from the explosive smoke mixed in with whatever gas had been around in the sewer.

"Are you okay Rookie?"

Hearing the voice of the Commissioner, she was relived that he had not been caught up in the explosion as she turned and glanced over her shoulder.

_Dead_

_Two dead officers and the gunman that had opened fire on them_

"I don't know who we are dealing with, but there must be others and they sure as shit know we are here now" he breathed, wiping at the sting in his eyes as he quickly holstered his gun.

"Are we going back?"

Nodding his head as he reached out and moved his fingers against her bangs, he caught sight of a smear of blood as he noticed the slight cut just above her right eye.

"What's your name Rookie?"

Blinking her eyes as she stared up into the man's aging face, she could see pain radiating from his eyes as she wondered if he himself had sustained any injuries.

"Charlotte Teller. It's my first day Sir" she added, catching the slight grimace crossing Gordon's face.

"What a hell of a first day" the man muttered as he licked his lips. Raising his eyes up onto the pipes situated above, he hummed as he noticed the hot steam spewing from multiple angles.

"Alright it's going to get really hot but we have to head back the same way we came. Have your weapon drawn and stay close."

Taking slow tentative steps around her dead fallen comrades, she spied the open eyes of one man dressed in SWAT before noticing the blood pooling around the front of his neck.

_Bullet wound, lets hope you died instantly before the tunnel blew_

Not recognizing any of their surroundings, Teller step alongside a dead rat as she swung her gun around focused her eyes on the darkness behind her.

_I heard something_

"Sir, I think we are being followed" she whispered, stepping up close to Gordon's shoulder as he nodded his head. Spying a small alcove to his right, he pulled her inside and laid two strong hands on her jacketed shoulders.

"I believe you are right."

Shaking her head at the utterance of his words, Teller took a step backwards as she stared at his dress shirt and tie.

_He's not even wearing a vest_

Shrugging off her police jacket, she ignored it as it fell to the dirty wet ground as she pulled off the velcro of the bullet proof vest.

"Put this on Sir."

Blinking in surprise at the young Officer's words, Gordon sucked in a deep breath as he watched her shove the vest against his chest.

"Officer Teller, you wear…"

"To Serve and Protect Sir. You are the Commissioner."

Feeling his upper lip twitching as he took the vest, he quickly shed his grey suit jacket and tie before slipping it over his shoulders, fastening the velcro around his ribs.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

Leaving her jacket behind as they rounded the corner of the alcove, she followed the Commissioner's firm steps as she aimed her gun out in front of her.

_We hadn't walked far, we should be near the manhole…_

Blinking her eyes quickly as she was momentarily blinded by the bright white light of the flashlights, Teller raised her gun and managed to fire one shot before she felt a hard fist on the back of her head. Falling down hard onto her knees as she released her hold on her handgun, she glanced up to see Commissioner Gordon laying on the ground ten feet in front of her.

"Drag him, and get her to walk. Idiot! Put something over her eyes!"

Hauled up roughly to her feet, she kept her eyes firmly trained on the Commissioner's boots as two men wearing heavy jackets leaned down and steadied his weight against their shoulders. Steadying her shallow breathing as best she could, she felt sharp fingernails against the side of her face as a piece of fabric was tied tightly around her eyes.

"Start walking."

Tripping over stones and garbage as she listened intently for any identifying sounds as to where she was being taken, she knew she was being taken further into the sewer tunnels as she nearly tripped down a set of stairs.

Feeling a jab against her right rib to continue walking, she muttered a curse as the loud sounds of what sounded like metal on metal echoed off the tunnel walls.

_Jack hammer?_

_Electric saws?_

_The sounds of construction_

Hearing the rushing sounds of water to her left, Teller let out a groan as she felt her legs being kicked out from under her. Falling heavily onto her knees, she fell forward and felt the sharp stones biting into the flesh of her palms as she was hauled back up straight against something hard. Wincing as the blindfold was ripped off her eyes, she blinked hard as she wanted to rub at the sand and debris but immediately froze as she laid eyes on a crunched down man wearing cargo pants and no shirt.

"Why are you here?"

Hearing Gordon's painful groan as the man standing on her left side kicked him hard in the ribs, she focused her eyes on his limp body as she tried to remember which pocket of her belt held the small bottle of pepper spray.

_We need something_

_Something of a distraction to try and get away_

_Over the edge and into the water?_

_How far a drop would that be?_

"Answer him!"

"I was asking you."

Hearing the muffled breathing coming from the crouched man, she narrowed her eyes as she spied what appeared to be a breathing apparatus encasing the back of the man's head.

"It's the Police Commissioner." Catching the waver in the man's voice, she could hear the fear in his words as the masked man's breathing became more labored. Watching him toss some sort of liquid into the small burn pit containing a fire, she froze as he rose up onto his booted feet and slowly turned around.

_Oh my God_

"And you brought him down here?"

Lowering her eyes onto his approaching boots, she could hear the strength in his steps as he came to stand two feet away from her, unaware of his eyes falling over the cut above her eye and the beginning of a bruise against the side of her right cheek.

"We didn't know what to do. We just thought…"

"**YOU PANICKED!** And your weakness has now cost the lives of three others" the man spoke as he glared into the downcast eyes of the man on her right.

"No…he was alone except for…"

Wincing as she heard what sounded like a choking noise above her, she slowly brought her eyes up to see the man's muscled outstretched arm just as he quickly pulled back allowing the now dead man to fall onto the ground. Feeling the man's heavy dead arm hitting against her back and left shoulder, she fell forward and slammed a hand down on the toe of the man's boot before she scrambled back onto her knees feeling a hand tightly gripping the back of her neck.

"Search him, then I will kill you."

Swallowing hard as she heard the masked man's growl, she felt the hand on the back of her neck leave as he stepped aside of his dead comrade.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked down once more to the young woman propped on her knees, Bane flexed his fingers in irritation as he almost dared her to look up at him.

_And who are you?_

Feeling paper against his hand, Bane turned and grabbed the folded document between his thumb and forefinger as he separated the sheets, scanning his eyes over the Commissioners hand written words.

_Commissioner_

_Commissioner, please look over_

Mentally screaming at the man laying still on the dirty concreate ground, Teller watched as Gordon slowly rolled his head over, opening his eyes onto hers as she refused to blink.

"_To Serve and Protect, Sir"_

_Roll_

_Roll off the ledge and into the drainage pipe_

_You can get away_

_You can tell the other Officers that I am down here_

Pleading with her eyes, she watched Gordon close his own as she felt her breathing growing shallow.

_Now_

Hearing a flurry of shouts as multiple gun shots rang out and echoed off the concreate walls, she braced herself before biting down hard on her tongue, tasting blood.

_He'll come back for me_

_He won't leave me down here_

"He's dead."

_No, he survived I can feel it_

_I gave him my vest_

"So, show me his body" Bane breathed, turning around as he stared hard at the man holding his rifle.

"The water runs to any one of the outflows, we'd never find him" he protested, immediately regretting his words as he looked to Teller. "That one there, she told him to roll" he spat, hoping to deter the masked man's attention.

"Did you see my lips move?"

Narrowing his eyes as he heard her speak for the first time, Bane rubbed his index finger along the side of the Commissioner's handgun before returning his eyes onto his henchman's pale face. Hearing the shuffling of feet from behind her, she waited for another hand to slam down around her neck and instead, perked her eyes up at the sound of a high pitch beep as Bane held his held out. Hearing footsteps, she watched as a man wearing dirty khaki pants and a vest littered with bullets stepped past her, pressing a small black device into the man's hand.

"Follow him."

"Follow?"

Steeling her nerves as she watched the masked man pull the trigger of the handgun, she watched as the thug that had struck her across the face earlier collapsed onto the ground as Bane kicked him over the edge with ease.

"Track him. Then bring me James Gordon's body."

Nodding his head at his given instruction, Barsad turned and signaled for two other men to follow as Bane pocketed the written pages. Walking forward, he squatted down inches from his second guest's face as he glanced over her closed eyes.

"Look at me."

Hearing the loud hiss of his deep voice projected by the mask, she kept her eyes firmly closed as she tried to work out in her head, how much time she might have left before he shot her.

_He's already killed two men in front of me_

_He has no problem with handing out death_

_How long can I stay alive for?_

"I will not ask you again."

Taking a deep breath as she balled her fists against her thighs, Charlotte Teller listened to the rushing sounds of the water and imagined that she was out with friends hiking a trail in upstate New York.

_You have to cooperate Lotte_

Slowly opening her eyes, she felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as she stared into the darkest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Song(s): Hey Man Nice Shot (Filter)**

_July - _

Throwing open the door to his cruiser, John Blake tore across the concreate sidewalk before throwing himself over the five-foot edge and into the excess drainage water that flowed out from the hundreds of miles of sewer pipes. Spying a lone body lying in the darkness near the mouth of the grate, the young officer splashed through the water and collapsed beside the unmoving form.

_Is this you Teller?_

"Teller?...Teller?"

Roughly turning over the body, Blake felt the blood draining from his face as he stared into the half-opened eyes of the Commissioner, coughing out a mouthful of water and blood.

_She's still in there…somewhere_

Elevating Gordon's head, Blake ignored the dirty water splashing over his body and face as he angled his cheek against his radio.

"**OFFICER NEEDS ASSISTANCE! THE SEWAGE TUNNEL ON ELM AND RUCKUS!"**

Holding Gordon steady in his arms as the man passed out without a further word, Blake leaned back and hauled both their bodies up against the concreate before looking towards the dark tunnel.

"**TELLER!"**

Screaming at the top of his lungs as he called out for the missing Rookie he had met only hours early, Blake knew it was no use as his voice was drowned out by the high intensity rushing of the water deep within the darkness.

…

"_I will not ask you again."_

Slowly opening her eyes, she felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as she stared into the darkest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

_Black eyes_

_But once…blue?_

Moving her eyes onto the breathing apparatus, she listened to the steady intake and release of the man's breath as she counted the number of small tubes that locked together to cover the mouth piece as it almost looked to form a set of claws. Feeling his eyes searching her face, she would not give him the satisfaction of showing fear or panic as she felt the warm tips of his fingers touching the fabric of her shirt along the front of her throat.

_He sees the GCPD embroidered on my shirt _

Swallowing hard as she felt his thumb tracing over each letter, she kept her mouth firmly shut as she heard the shuffling of footsteps coming up behind her.

"We found the bodies of our guys and the two SWAT that came down in through the west manhole on Bank. The cops won't come down here until they clear for any gas leaks once the Commissioner washes up" a man spoke from behind her as Teller lowered her eyes down onto the dirt ground in front of her. Staring at the dark green camo print of the masked man's pants as he remained crouched in front of her, she sucked in a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"We also found this…"

Hearing the rustle of fabric beside her shoulder, she threw her eyes open as her police issued jacket was handed over to Bane.

_I left that behind after I gave Commissioner Gordon my vest_

Holding the young woman's jacket between his hands, Bane rose to his feet and dipped his hand into each pocket, removing her wallet before taking off the badge. Noticing the name tag above the left breast pocket, he glanced down before handing it back to his hired help.

"Burn it, with the bodies."

Daring to sit back on her legs as she felt small rocks cutting into the skin of her knees, she raised her eyes and watched as Bane stared down directly into her face.

"Stand up."

Rising slowly to her booted feet at his request, her eyes looked behind the small firepit at a pushed aside white curtain, revealing a small alcove that had been sectioned off into a makeshift bedroom. Spying what appeared to be a double cot with a woven blanket and one pillow, Teller swallowed hard as she felt a strong hand slam down on her shoulder.

"Take off your shirt and your belt."

Blinking quickly at the man's request as she felt fingernails digging into the skin of her shoulder, she avoided the masked man's eyes as she pulled the ends of her issued GCPD shirt up and over her head. Ignoring the greedy stares of the men working behind her, she felt the cold and the dampness of the tunnel air setting over her naked shoulders as she thanked God, she had thought to put on a black tank top that morning.

"Your belt…"

Knowing that she had lost her firearm earlier when she and the Commissioner had been ambushed, she could feel the weight of the metal handcuffs, gloves, pepper spray, and collapsible night stick tucked into their respective pockets and loops.

And she would fight to keep them.

"No."

Hearing a scoff from one of the hired henchmen behind her, Teller raised her eyes and held Bane's steeled stare as he took a menacing step forward.

"That, was not a request Officer."

Taking a slow step backwards to place some distance between her and the masked man, she quickly glanced at the edge where the Commissioner had thrown himself over as she tried to weigh her survival options.

"You wouldn't survive."

Wincing as Bane spoke, she heard the pivoting sounds of boots behind her as she whirled around and threw a quick hand up, throat punching a henchman directly against his hyoid bone as he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Raising her arm again as another man lunged for her, she let out a short scream as she felt a strong bare arm wrapping around the front of her chest as fingers settling against the front of her own throat, squeezing. Hearing the man's masked breathing against her ear as he easily lifted her up and off her feet, Charlotte struggled to breath as she felt herself starting to go lightheaded.

"If I have to take it from you, it will not be pleasant" Bane growled against her ear as he squeezed harder against the front of her throat.

Glancing down at the dead man who had lost his life after trying to offer reason and logic eariler, Charlotte nodded her head as she tried to communicate. Letting out a squeak, she gasped for air as Bane lowered her feet to the ground. Holding her tightly against him, he felt her hands moving against her belt as she pulled at the clasp, feeling it loosen as she held on tightly. Releasing his hold on her, he watched with dark eyes before stretching out his fingers for the belt.

"Give it to me."

Staring at the man's fingers and what he wanted, she knew her action might cost her life as she stepped forward and quickly tossed it over the edge and into the rushing water below. Narrowing his eyes as he lowered his hand back down to his side, Bane felt the growl in the back of his throat as he nodded his head, watching as one of his henchmen swiftly kicked at the joint of her left leg.

"**FUCK!"**

Moving to stand directly in front of her, he stared down into her face before reaching out and gripping her chin.

"What is your name?"

Feeling his fingers tightening around her jawbone as she tried to pull away, Charlotte felt the rage growing inside of her as she stared hard into his eyes.

"Why? So, you can demand a ransom?" she challenged, nearly spitting out her anger as she felt the pain radiating along her jawbone.

_Careful now_

_One quick wrench, and he could snap your neck_

"I have no plans to ransom you off. You're dead to police with that explosion, and your childish action of throwing your belt into the water to wash up outside one of the many hundreds of outflows has sealed that."

Feeling the blood draining from her face as she heard his words, she suddenly felt all the hungry stares of the men working in the tunnels gathering around her, desiring a taste and a piece of her.

"What…are you going to do with me then?"

Hearing the rawness of her question, Bane felt his hidden lips twitching as he released his hold on her.

…

_1 hour later…_

Hearing the shouts and excited cries of his men surrounding him as Bane took a seat against the wall, he felt the coolness of the concreate through the fabric of his black long sleeve shirt, as he nodded his head towards Barsad.

"**BRING THEM OUT!"**

Watching his men shaking their fists as four hooded individuals were walked into the middle of a circle created by bodies loyal to his mission and the League, Bane leaned his head back against the wall as he settled his eyes on the dirty, police issued pants of Charlotte Teller.

"**TAKE OFF YOUR HOODS!"**

Keeping his eyes steady as he watched the young Officer remove her hood, he watched as she momentarily froze before looking at the man standing next to her. Rising to his booted feet as everyman in the circle immediately closed their mouths, Bane took a step forward and held his hands against his broad chest as he surveyed each of the four bodies that stood in the middle of the circle.

"I am here to fulfill the destiny of Ras's al Ghul, a man who envisioned a newer Gotham City. One that is not on hand for the rich, the wealthy, and the one percent. For that vision to become a reality, I require numbers. Today, there are four of you standing before me. Only one of you will join us."

Hearing Bane's words as she felt her mouth falling open, Charlotte spun around on the heel of her boot as she watched the man standing furthest to her right lunged at the man beside him, ripping off his ear before biting down hard on his jugular, coating the dirty ground with blood.

"Correction, three of you."

_A newer Gotham City?_

_What is this? Lord of the Flies?_

Setting her eyes hard on the retreating back of Bane, she stared as the surrounding men resumed their chanting and shouting before producing American dollar bills to gamble on who would be the lone survivor.

"**YOU'RE A FUCKING MADMAN!"**

Catching the tale end of the young woman's scream as she was eventually drowned out by the shouting of his men, Bane retook his seat and focused his eyes on her face as he folded his hands over his belt.

_Prove me wrong Officer Teller_

Pivoting around on her back foot as she felt a hand trying to grip her wrist, Teller easily twisted away and laid a swift kick against the man's thigh as he fell down to one knee.

_I have to kill to survive_

_I have to kill or be killed_

Watching the man in front of her rubbing at his thigh as he held a hand up in plea, she ignored his cries to spare his life for his family as she gripped his head with both hands, snapping his neck as she let him fall to the ground.

_Use your training Officer, and show me what you can offer _

Watching the woman staring down at the body that laid at her feet, he watched the sweat gleaming off her bare shoulders as he noticed blood along her clavicle bone.

_Watch your surroundings_

Falling to her knees with a sharp cry as she felt a swift painful kick against the bones of her ankle, Charlotte threw her hands up just in time to catch the arm of the last man standing as he tried to gouge her eyes out with his free hand.

_I am not going to fucking die down here _

_And certainly not, in front of that masked asshole_

Throwing her hand up, Charlotte quickly broke the two fingers that scrapped along her cheek before using all of her strength to take the man down and onto his right side. Wrapping her legs around his waist as she hooked her boots together, she snaked her arm along his neck before locking her other arm around his shoulder.

"Pass out you fucker!" she spat against the man's ear as he tried in vain to free himself. Holding him tightly just as she had been taught at the training academy, she felt him slowly slipping unconscious as a flurry of irritated shouts and screams rang out all around her.

_That's right assholes, a woman won_

Freeing herself from the entangle of limbs as she rose to her feet, Charlotte looked down to her chest and wiped at the smear of blood across the top of her tank top as she caught Bane's eye. Staring hard as she closed in the distance towards him, she felt the sharpness of teeth against her throat just as the wiz of a knife blade sounded past her ear. Hearing a gurgling sound as the man released his hold on her skin, she felt him falling backwards as she pressed the palm of her hand on the blood flowing from her open wound. Feeling lightheadedness taking over as she fell down onto her knees, Charlotte glanced over her shoulder as she recognized the knife blade from Bane's belt. Turning back around, the young woman focused her blurry vision on the six-foot four masked man as he stood tall, moving the hand that had thrown the knife back onto his belt buckle.

_I won asshole_

Feeling the smirk spreading across her dry lips, Charlotte slid her palm down off the side of her throat as she passed out onto the ground, her last moments feeling multiple greedy hands grabbing at the fabric of her clothes.

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to Dudlbo, Guest, and Cassie-011 for leaving reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Song(s): Running Up That Hill (Meg Myers)**

_June – _

_Gotham State Police Training Academy…_

_(Flashback)_

"_Officer Charlotte Teller."_

_Rising to her feet as her name was called from the stage podium, Charlotte adjusted the brim of her service cap as she climbed up the steps to receive her badge. _

_I did it_

_I really did it…_

Slowly opening her eyes, Charlotte turned her head and immediately felt the pain and sting against the side of her throat. Bringing two fingers up, she brushed against what felt like a wide bandage before tracing along the edge as she heard the rushing sounds of water not far from where she laid.

_I'm still in the sewers_

Rolling over onto her left side, she pressed her cheek against the cool rubber of the thin dark blue mat as labored breathing reached her ears.

"I would wait before sitting up. You've lost a lot of blood."

Throwing her eyes open wide as she heard the masked man's words, she took her time to sit up before scooting back until she felt the cold of the wall behind her back. Crossing her legs at the ankles, she laid her palms flat on her thighs as she noticed that she was still dressed.

_The last thing I remember was the feeling of many fingers pulling at my top._

"Who are you?"

Hearing the young girl's whisper as he rose to his booted feet, Bane sucked in a deep breath as he stared down at her.

"My name, is Bane."

_Bane_

_Slight accent possibly from Eastern Europe?_

_Tall at least six foot four maybe five?_

Moving her eyes over to where he stood, she noted that he had changed his entire and now wore khaki pants and a black long-sleeved shirt covering the bulk of his muscles and the brute strength that she knew he was capable of.

"How old are you Officer Teller?"

Refusing to answer his question as she felt his dark eyes settling over her face in the half lit darkness, Charlotte brought her knees up against her chest as she felt her stomach growling with the intense pains of hunger.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to join your sad, pathetic group of men?"

Hearing her challenge as he squatted down near the edge of the gym mat, Bane narrowed his eyes as he interlaced his fingers.

"You have already made your choice. The second you snapped a man's neck, you showed me that you wanted to live."

Swallowing back the anger in her throat, she quickly kicked her leg out and gasped as Bane grabbed her ankle painfully before twisting her onto her stomach. Twisting her arm behind her back, he pushed down the weight of his thigh against her lower back as he heard her scream into the mattress.

"The next time you strike at me, I _will_ break your arm" Bane breathed as he moved the edge of his thumb against the bare skin of her neck as he felt the loose strains of her hair tickling his knuckle. Hearing his metallic low growl right up against her ear, Charlotte tightly closed her eyes as she felt him pushing her away. "You're training starts tomorrow, so sleep."

Watching his boots stepping around her, she knew he would not give her a second look as he moved towards his private, sectioned off area on the other side of the large room. Watching him pushing aside the curtain, her eyes caught sight of small flames licking at the air as the curtain fell behind him. Staring at his dark silhouette that was slightly lit by the fire, she could see his hands coming up to rest on his hips before he pulled up the ends of his shirt.

Curling up on her mat, Charlotte brought her knees up and hugged them with her left arm, ignoring the searing pain that radiated along the muscle as she felt the dampness settling in around her bare shoulders. Staring at Bane's shadow as he finally lowered himself down onto his cot, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she felt a chill.

_You have to keep strong_

_James Gordon will tell everyone that I am still down here_

_Officer's will come down to investigate once they find my belt and jacket_

_They will come…_

…

_2 hours later…_

Throwing her eyes open as she felt the hard toe of a boot nudging against her thigh, Charlotte scrambled up and immediately let out a string of curses as she smacked the back of her head off the wall. Recognizing the man staring down at her as the one who had handed Bane the tracking device earlier, he said not a word as he dropped a small tin plate down onto her mat as its content's half spilled out onto the floor.

_Well at least he is not going to starve me _

Waiting until the bearded man had moved away from the edge of her mat, Charlotte leaned forward and took up the plate frowning. A bit of chicken left on a bone, a piece of naan bread that had been ripped in half, and a bruised Mcintosh apple. Tossing the plate aside as she winced from the pain in her neck, she froze as she noticed the far end of the room bathed in pitch black darkness behind the closed curtain.

_Is he sleeping?_

"You really should listen to his threats."

Stiffing up straight as she heard a low whisper in the darkness, Charlotte narrowed her eyes as she struggled to see in the dark. Catching the sound of gravel and dirt being pushed around the floor, she saw the outline of a man as she couldn't help but stare at his horribly sewed up right eye socket.

"When I was first brought here, he caught me staring at a large plate of food. He told me, the next time he saw the greed in my eye, he would take it."

"Bane?"

Nodding his head in silence, he crawled over closer to Charlotte's mat before sitting up cross legged.

_He must not be behind his curtain if this man is now speaking above a whisper and moving around_

Catching the man's eye as he glanced towards her discarded plate, Charlotte skidded it across the concreate towards him as his dirty fingers greedily pulling the meat off the bone.

"How long, have you been down here?"

Looking down briefly at the watch upon his wrist, the man glanced up at the sewer ceiling as he tried to count.

"My watch battery died nearly five months ago. But it's been longer than that."

_Five months?_

"You are a Police Officer?"

Nodding her head as she watched him eat every bit of the apple right down to the core, Charlotte glanced down at the dark screen of her own watch as she felt her mouth going dry.

"Then they'll know you are down here. They'll come down here looking for you"

"Did you come here willingly?"

Shaking his head as he licked at his fingers, the man silently thanked her for the scrap offerings as he looked over his shoulder.

"I worked for the city and my partner and I were down here to fix a broken pipe when…we were jumped. I won the last round of his fight club" he added, moving his eyes onto her bloody bandage.

"My name is Charlotte Elizabeth Teller." Speaking her full name, she almost felt like she was saying it for the last time in the hopes that if this man somehow managed to escape, he would breath it above ground.

"Thomas Riley. You may have a leg up against everyone else down here you know."

Narrowing her eyes as she listened to his words, Charlotte tucked her feet beneath her as she rubbed at her cold bare arms.

"Why do you say that?"

"You are a female. There are no other females that I have seen, well, except for…prostitutes that are sometimes brought down here."

Feeling her stomach lurch at the prospect of a woman being brought before Bane, Charlotte shivered as Thomas spoke out in the darkness.

"You do realize that you should be dead. Had he not thrown his knife…"

Holding her breath as she replayed the scene in her head, Charlotte reached up and touched the bandage against her throat, feeling wetness as she pulled her fingers away.

"I suppose I would have to ask for a first aid kit?" she spoke, changing the uncomfortable subject as Thomas flipped up the collars of his dirty plaid sweater.

"You can't ask for anything down here. Not until you are initiated."

_Like hell I am going to wait for that_

Hearing shouting from the tunnel around the corner, Charlotte watched as Thomas quickly scooted back into the darkness to his own mat as Barsad hauled her up to her feet.

"He wishes to speak with you."

Feeling her stomach sink as she was shoved roughly down the dark tunnel, she kept her eyes forward as she heard the distant sounds of jackhammers and drills.

_What in the hell are they drilling for down here?_

"Be polite, and take your one-eyed friends' advice."

Feeling her mouth falling open as she turned around to confront him, Charlotte nearly tripped over a large stone as she was pushed past another strung up curtain, this one heavier in fabric.

_Not see through_

Hearing Bane's metallic steady breathing, she ignored his seated presence in the corner of the room as she noticed the numerous books that were pilled from concreate floor to ceiling.

"Sit."

Moving her eyes onto Bane's face as he remained seated near a long oak desk, she folded her hands behind her back as she flexed her fingers.

"I'd rather stand."

Rising to his booted feet with a long drawn out breath, Bane tucked his hands into the side pockets of his beige vest as he took two steps forward.

"You have questions to answer."

"Okay…"

"One, how old are you?"

Moistening her lips as she slowly stepped her left foot backwards in a supportive stance, Charlotte thought back to her Sgt that morning speaking of age…

"_The minimum age to be accepted as a police officer is twenty-one, and I'm expecting, judging from the baby faces I see seated before me, that many of you just rolled off your Mother's couch and into the nine-pound belt that is fastened around your waist."_

"Does it matter how old I am?" she bit back, keeping her eyes on his face as she heard the distant sounds of laughter echoing off the tunnel walls.

"Perhaps, in time."

Feeling the dampness of the sewer air settling over her shoulders with his response, she unfolded her fingers and slipped her hands into her pant pockets.

"Twenty-two. How old are you?"

Blinking his eyes at her question, he felt his lips twitching behind the confines of his mask as he held up a single finger.

"I will ask the questions. How long have you been a police officer?"

Biting hard on the inside of her lip as she watched him take another step towards her, she knew from her training that her hands should always be kept free in case of combat, but as she heard the increase of the masked man's breathing, she heard his words repeating over and over in her head…

"_The next time you strike at me, I will break your arm"_

"Today, was my first day."

Sucking in a deep breath as he moved his eyes onto the soaking wet red bandage against her throat, he watched as a thin line of blood trickled down towards her clavicle before he turned and brought an arm up against the curtain.

Watching Bane disappear around the curtain, Charlotte threw her eyes around the room as she tried to find something, anything that she could tuck away in her back pocket.

_There has to be something_

Spying three small black handled x-acto knives piled up on the edge of a shelve near the desk, she threw her eyes towards the curtain as she would have to cross the floor to where Bane had previously stood.

_Grab one_

_**GRAB IT!**_

Striding across the floor, she grabbed one knife and quickly tucked it into the support of her sports bra. Smoothing a hand over the front of her tank top, she was about to walk back across the floor as she froze at the sounds of Bane's approaching breathing.

_Shit…_

Looking behind her, she spied the oak desk and quickly took a seat on the edge as Bane flipped back the curtain. Halting in his steps as he noticed her seated on the edge of his desk, he said not a word as he walked up to her and laid a white box on the desk top. Flipping it open, he pulled out a new bandage and gauze as he stepped up against her leg.

Freezing as she felt his fingers lightly moving along the bloody bandage on her throat, she gasped as he ripped it off before slamming some gauze down on the bitemark.

"I…can hold it myself" Charlotte breathed as she listened to Bane's breathing.

"_I_ will hold it, while you give back the knife you took from the shelf."

Feeling the blood draining from her face, she raised her eyes onto his and felt Bane moving slightly, trapping her in front of him as he stood strong.

"Don't think, that I won't search you for it" he growled, strongly setting his left hand down on her thigh as he pulled her roughly towards him.

_Okay…_

Reaching a hand up slowly, Charlotte refused to break his stare as she dipped her thumb and forefinger into the front of her tank top before pulling out the folded-up knife.

"I wasn't planning to use it on you" she lied.

_Why did I think to tell him that?_

_Given the chance, I would have stabbed him if it meant getting a head start through the tunnels_

"You would use it to kill one of my men?" he questioned, pulling the gauze away as he took up a bandage.

"Can you really blame me?"

Hearing her honest reply as he fixed the bandage against her throat, he moved his fingers through the strains of her hair as he pushed them away from her skin, swallowing as he felt a dry thirst at the back of his throat.

"I am a female among…how many of your men. I will kill any of them if they try to touch me" Charlotte growled as Bane finally stepped away, taking the knife from her fingers as he tossed it back onto the shelf with the others.

"**BARSAD!"**

Wincing as she heard his loud shout, she almost felt disappointed at the prospect of leaving his company for the damp darkness of her sleeping mat.

_There is no protection out there_

_But is there really protection here with him?_

Slipping off the edge of the desk as Bane turned towards his right-hand man, he flipped back the curtain as she felt her mouth forming a question.

"I know the answer is probably no, but…can I shower?"

Narrowing his eyes as he held a hand up, she watched as the man named Barsad turned and disappeared around the side of the curtain. Waiting for a strong hand to half drag her back to her mat, she felt relieved as the masked man brought his hands up once more against the front of his vest.

"Walk."

…

Rounding a corner as she tried to make sense of where she might be beneath Bank street, Charlotte listened to the sounds of dripping water as she stepped into a dimly lit room with numerous protruding shower heads and stalls.

"Make it quick before I change my mind."

Moving her eyes around the room, she spied a wooden plank that was fastened to the wall for a makeshift counter before noticing a single chair.

_He is going to stand here while I shower?_

Shifting her weight from her right foot to her left, she watched as Bane turned towards the chair and easily picked it up before slamming it down to face the darkened doorway. Taking a heavy seat as he breathed in deeply, he leaned his forearms on his strong thighs as she continued to stare at him.

_Get the fuck going!_

Blinking quickly, she strode towards the only stall and pulled the curtain before stripping off all of her clothing. Kicking the items out from beneath the curtain, she caught sight of the beginnings of a bruise on the inside of her left thigh as she heard booted steps approaching.

"Turn the faucet completely clockwise."

Feeling the water falling over her naked body, she greedily opened her mouth and drank not giving a shit if the water came from the sewer itself as she ran her fingers through her hair relieved to feel a small sense of normalcy.

_I would have showered in my own apartment after my shift was finished_

_Would I have gone out with friends afterwards to celebrate my first day?_

_Would I have met up with John Blake?_

Stretching his legs out as he crossed his ankles, Bane closed his eyes and steadied his breathing as he listened to the water and its variation of drops as they hit the young girl's naked flesh. Letting out a low hum as Barsad came around the corner with clothing and a towel, he said nothing as they were placed on the wooden counter.

If he had desired to, he could have taken her. She may or may not have struggled against him, but his brute strength would have won out in the end as it usually did.

But that was not the kind of man he was, or who had once been.

For the time being…

Turning off the faucet, Charlotte froze as she wiped at her wet eyes suddenly realizing that she had no towel. Feeling her teeth starting to chatter as she ran her fingers through her hair, she debated in her mind whether or not to even ask the seated mercenary for anything more when a towel was suddenly thrust into her vision around the frayed blanket that doubled as the curtain.

_Can he see me right now?_

Avoiding his fingers as she took the towel, she muttered a low thank you before quickly drying off.

"Can, I have my clothing please?"

Hearing movement as Bane walked away from the stall, she perked her ears up as she heard the scraping sounds of the chair feet being dragged back across the floor.

"Barsad has brought some clean items for you."

Wrapping the towel around her chest and thanking God for its long length, she was about to push the curtain when it was ripped aside, revealing Bane standing impatiently in front of her. Staring down into her face before moving his eyes over her wet shoulders, he watched as she clutched the fabric tighter against her bare chest as he stepped aside.

"Your throat is still bleeding." he announced as Charlotte noticed a second chair now sitting opposite the first.

"Bite wounds usually require a hospital visit" she breathed as Bane took a seat in the chair facing the doorway. Taking a light seat opposite him, she held the towel firmly against her body as she noticed an assortment of medical items sitting beside the leg of his chair.

"Why don't you just kill me?"

Hearing her words, he quickly threw a hand out and wrapped his fingers strongly around her throat as he held her gaze.

"Say yes, and I will squeeze the life out of you."

Hearing Bane's challenge, Charlotte swallowed hard as she felt his vice like grip tightening around the softness of her throat.

_Just say yes_

_You won't have to join his group_

_You won't be trapped down here for months_

Blinking slowly, she managed to shake her head as he released his hold, glancing at the red marks his fingers left.

"You will face a lot more than bite wounds" he noted, pushing a knee in between her thighs to get closer as he felt her eyes on the tubes of his mask. Taking up a threaded needle between his thumb and forefinger, he pulled away the bandage and dropped it onto the floor as he stabbed the needle through her skin.

Letting out a sharp cry as the needle pierced her skin, she felt vomit and bile pooling in the back of her throat as she firmly shut her eyes.

_Show no weakness to him_

Feeling lightheaded as she dug her fingernails deeply into the skin of her right wrist, Charlotte avoided Bane's eyes as he looped the black thread into a finishing knot. Snipping the needle free as he wiped his bloody fingers against her toweled leg, Bane straightened his back against the chair as he tore open a new bandage. Fixing it against her throat, he cleared his throat before tossing the wrapping aside.

"Barsad…"

Turning around as she heard footsteps, Charlotte slowly rose to her feet as she set her eyes hard on the man who seemed to be in a secondary position of power.

"Take her back after she has dressed."

Standing aside as she watched Bane rising to his feet, Charlotte held the towel firmly against her chest as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Thank you."

Narrowing his eyes at her words, Bane said not a word as he left the room with determined strides.

"Get dressed then."

_Ten minutes later…_

Taking a seat on her mat, Charlotte pushed it up towards the wall and frowned as she met resistance.

_Something is against the wall_

Moving her hands along the edge of the mat, her fingers touched fabric as she heard Thomas whisper from the darkness.

"He gave you a blanket…no one else has a blanket."

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**P.S. I'd love a few reviews! Reviews are food for writers…: )**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Song(s): Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums (A Perfect Circle)**

**WARNING! THERE IS A SCENE OF SEXUAL NATURE!**

_July - _

Laying stretched out on her dirty gym mat, Charlotte stared up at the darkness of the sewer tunnel ceiling as she breathed in deeply.

_This, is day one and you survived_

Moving her eyes over to where Thomas had his mat, she knew he was there somewhere close as her ears picked up the faint words of a dream or nightmare falling from his lips.

"What good would I be to you if you took my eye?"

_At least you can stand to sleep my friend_

Rolling over, Charlotte propped herself up on her side as she stared hard into the darkness, not catching sight of any small flames from the fire pit that sat behind the closed curtain on the other side of the room.

_Are we friends Thomas? Enough to watch each other's backs and survive this man Bane?_

Narrowing her eyes as she sat still, she listened to the rushing of the water and frowned as her ears picked up something nearly subtle.

"Thomas?"

Whispering the man's name in the darkness, she heard the clear sounds of chocking as the white light of a small flashlight beam nearly blinded her.

"Where the fuck, did you get the blanket? Did you steal it?"

Rising to her booted feet, she watched as another flashlight beam fell onto the floor illuminating a small object on the concreate.

_A_ _discarded chicken bone from my dinner plate_

Lunging for the bone, she felt the sharpened tip along the inside of her index finger as she saw the outline of a man straddling Thomas's waist, his hands firmly wrapped around the man's throat.

_Save him_

Wrapping her arm firmly around the front of the guys neck, Charlotte stabbed the sharpened end of the bone straight into his jugular as he gurgled a mouth full of blood. Spitting up all over the front of Thomas's shirt, the man went limp at her feet as she released her hold. Hearing a rush of heavy boots approaching, she watched as Thomas gasped trying to catch his breath as three men roughly pushed past her.

Watching one of the men throwing a heavy hit directly into Thomas's nose with the butt end of another flashlight, she tried to move forward as strong arms slammed down around her, pinning her solid as a low hiss sounded against her ear.

"Don't be fucking stupid!"

Hearing Barsad's low voice, she watched as Thomas was kicked hard in the ribs no doubt cracking at least two as the flashlight came down hard once more.

"Assholes! **I DID IT! STOP BEATING HIM!**" Screaming loudly as she managed to elbow herself away from Bane's right-hand man, Charlotte held on tightly to the sharpened bone as she angled her foot against the back calf of the man who held Thomas's life in his hand. Hearing the clang of the flashlight falling to the ground, the young woman tightly gripped the back of the man's neck as she brought the bone against his ear, freezing as she heard heavy booted steps coming to rest where she had just stood. Hearing the familiar metallic breathing coming from the man's mask, Charlotte waited for him to disarm her in the half darkness as she held the sharp bone painfully close against the skin of the henchman's throat.

"If you wish to keep your life by her hand, I would do what the lady says."

Blinking quickly as she heard Bane's words from directly behind her, she knew that if she stepped back even half a foot, she would make physical contact with him.

_He's not threatening me_

_Not yet anyways_

Hearing the knife blade falling to the dirty ground from the man's hand, Charlotte breathed slowly as she watched the other two men releasing their holds on Thomas's outstretched arms. Watching him falling onto his side and throwing a hand up against his free-flowing bloody nose, she slowly turned around and felt not just Bane's eyes on her face, but as many as twenty other pairs of eyes.

"I gave him the fucking blanket, so all of you hired help can piss off."

Keeping his dark eyes trained on her face, Bane flexed each finger separately as he noticed the bone in her hand that had been fashioned into a homemade shiv.

"Did you make that?"

Tucking her chin into her chest as she felt her knees starting to buckle, she lowered her eyes onto the second man she had killed and nodded her head.

_If I say yes, we might live through the rest of this night Thomas_

_If I say no, he will most likely kill you and me_

"Yes."

_You are lying Charlotte Teller. Though you are strong, you did not eat anything that was on your plate this evening _Bane noted to himself as he moved his eyes down and onto Asil's dead body

"You've killed one of my men Officer Teller. What compensation will be given for that?"

Feeling her throat instantly drying up as she watched Bane slowly walking towards her, she threw her eyes onto the face of Barsad as he showed no emotion on his withered looking face.

"A broken arm takes between four and ten weeks to heal…" she began as Bane stood before her. Closing in the distance, she felt his shirted chest against her own as she continued to stare forward, not daring to raise her eyes.

_You are fucking pathetic_

_You kill one of his men and now you try to plead for no harm to come to you?_

_You can't decided if you really want to live or die_

"Fracture for fracture, eye for eye, tooth for tooth. Just as he injured the other person, the same must be inflicted on him"

Hearing Bane's words as he quoted Leviticus scripture from the Bible, Charlotte felt her stomach lurch as she added another note to her growing biography on the man standing before her.

_He is an educated… murderer_

"Does my lethal action not appeal to your overall plan?"

Searching the young woman's face as she spoke, he offered no words to her as he half turned towards Barsad.

"Take her to my private quarters."

…

_Gotham General Hospital, 9024 Memorial Way, Gotham City…_

_1:12am_

Struggling to keep his eyes open as another armed security guard paced the tiles of the emergency room waiting room floor, Blake leaned his forearms on his knees as he replayed the explosion that had erupted from the manhole of the sewer tunnel.

In the five years he had been an Officer, he had never had a fellow GCPD member die while on duty.

And now in one night?

"Five. Five senselessly gunned down" he breathed, tasting one name on his dry lips as he felt a hand squeezing the shoulder of his still wet issued jacket.

"Teller."

"Why Gordon ever singled her out to go down into the tunnel with him and SWAT, I'll never know."

Raising his eyes as he stared up and into the face of Teller's training officer, John Blake shook his head as he rose to his booted feet.

"Maybe if she had a training officer who kept up with her, she wouldn't have been singled out."

Turning around on his heel of his boot, Sargent Williams threw his hands up and onto his hips as he glared at the young dark-haired officer before him.

"You got something to say to me Blake?" he challenged, taking a step forward as another uniformed male slammed a hand down against Blake's chest.

"Not worth it John, not worth it."

Allowing himself to be walked down the corridor in the opposite direction, Blake shook his head as he scratched at the back of his head.

"An update, the Commissioner is out of his first surgery to remove a bullet from his upper left thigh muscle. Tomorrow, he goes for more x-rays for a skull fracture. He's unconscious of course."

"Your wife tell you all that?" Blake moaned as the man at his side crossed two fingers over his heart.

"Officially, and unofficially. I just thought you should know since you saved his life."

_I may have saved him from drowning, but it was the bulletproof vest he was made to wear that saved his life_

_A vest, that he was not wearing when he went down in the manhole_

…

Standing tall as she moved her eyes around the sparse contents of the new area she had been brought to, her eyes lingered on a king-sized bed, a coffee table, and a couch that faced a darkened firepit. Standing alone, she heard no voices and could barely pick up the slight dripping of water coming from one of the dark corners.

_He wouldn't kill me in here_

_But am I so sure?_

Hearing Bane's metallic breathing approaching from behind her, she stood as still as stone as she waited to feel any physical touch on her body. Holding her breath, the young woman held her hands firmly along the sides of her thighs as Bane stepped around her without touch.

"Given the chance, there are plenty of my men who would band together to take a piece out of you."

Swallowing hard as she felt his eyes glancing over her body, she was glad that she was no longer dressed in just a tank top as Bane moved towards the firepit. Grabbing a box of matches off the coffee table, he struck only one before lighting the kindling.

"You mean kill me?"

Angling his head, as he tossed the box back down, Bane turned to face her as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure you can use your imagination in expanding on the word "kill," Officer Teller."

Feeling her gathering exhaustion growing as she knew very well just where her imagination could take her, Charlotte shifted her weight as she watched Bane moving towards the king-sized bed. Down casting her eyes to the floor as he pulled his black shirt up and over his head, she waited for his words as she felt the warmth from the firepit.

"Your punishment is simply this, you will take whatever reactions that are afforded to you for every action you decide to act upon from here on end. If you decide to kill another one of my member's, you will have only yourself for defense. You, _will_ be responsible for your own protection Charlotte Teller."

"And if it gets too much?"

Hearing the woman's shaky words as he moved towards a stand alone wash basin, Bane took his time dipping his strong hands in the lukewarm water as he felt the pleasurable sensation running over his knuckles.

"I won't allow you to kill yourself."

_I won't have your protection_

_You sewed me up_

_You allowed me to take a shower_

_You killed my competition before he could kill me_

"I won't have your protection…"

Pulling at his belt buckle as he watched Teller staring into the flames of the burning fire, Bane cleared his throat as he pulled off his khaki pants.

"Will your men kill Thomas tonight?"

Flexing her hands as she waited for his answer, she listened to his steady breathing as a light pop came from the burning wood in the pit.

"No."

"Thank you,"

Hearing the room falling into silence all around her, she couldn't help but shiver from the cold dampness as Bane brought his hands up onto his hips.

"You may sleep there for tonight" following his finger, she looked at the couch that looked one hundred more times more comfortable than her gym mat, but not more comfortable than the king-sized bed.

"How long, are you going to keep me down here?"

"That really depends on you. How long do you plan to live?"

_2 hours later…_

Staring straight up at the darken ceiling, she could hear the soft metallic sounds of the man's breathing as she brought her hands together in a silent prayer.

_I could stay alive by training, or I could stay alive by…_

Blinking quickly as she realized the direction of her thoughts, Charlotte felt her stomach sink.

_Or I could stay alive by slipping into his bed_

_But he's not stupid._

He would know you were trying to save your own skin after his decision to send you out a lone female among the more than fifty male wolves.

_Is he banking that I would try to change his mind?_

_Can I live with myself?_

Feeling the knot in her stomach tightening, she was glad that relationships had taken a back burner to her meagre career as she did not feel the connection between sex and love.

Sex is just that…

Sex.

Lifting her head slightly off the arm of the couch, she couldn't tell the difference between the metallic breathes that sounded from the darkened bed in the corner.

_He could be lying there awake for all I know_

Slowly moving her legs off the edge, she rose to her bare feet as she gripped the ends of the black long sleeve top, she had been given, slowly pulling it over her head as she felt her hair against her bare shoulders. Thankful for the bra she had been given, she shed her cargo pants and left everything on the floor as she slowly moved to stand at the empty side of the bed. Staring down at Bane's bare chest, she felt her breath catching in her throat as she watched his arm slowly fall off his torso.

_He is awake_

"What do you think you are doing Officer?"

_Did it even occur to you that he might predict your pathetic save attempt and cast you out anyways?_

Hearing a low hum coming from the tubes that surrounded the front part of his mask, she froze as she felt his bare fingers moving up the side of her hip bone as he dipped his thumb along her belly button.

"Asking for your forgiveness."

_It was the truth_

She didn't wish to be thrown to the ravenous wolves without his eyes on her back, no matter how long that might last.

_Days, weeks, months…_

Setting her hand on his, she allowed him to snake his arm around her waist as he brought her into his bed.

_Just think of it as protection_

_That's all this is_

Feeling his fingers inching along her hip and up to the center of her chest, Charlotte kept her eyes firmly on his as he pushed the cup of her bra up, massaging her as she swallowed hard.

_He sleeps with the mask on_

_He must never take it off_

Moving her hand out, she felt the definition of his pectoral muscles along his chest as he shifted onto his knees. Giving in as he positioned her on her hands and knees, she felt his hand moving between her thighs as he brought her up against him. Groaning loudly as he pushed fully into her, Bane letting out a low metallic growl as he held her firmly against him. Throwing a hand out against the cold wall in front of her, she tried to steady herself and her rapid breathing as Bane pushed deeper and deeper, causing her thighs to burn and her eyes to close. Panting heavier and heavier as she felt the pressure building, Charlotte tightly gripped her fingers around the fabric of the bedsheet as Bane breathed against her ear.

"Very smart move, in asking for my forgiveness" he breathed, as she kept her eyes feeling the heat of his chest pushing strongly against her back.

"I want….to stay alive" she panted loudly, wondering only a fleeting second if anyone could hear them at this very moment.

"Then you shall." Growling against her ear as he released more of his held back strength, Bane could feel the young woman quivering as he continued to push into her, holding her weight up off the mattress.

"Please…please…."

Hearing her sharp cries, Bane sat back and quickly pulled her back against himself as Charlotte felt his strong hands painfully squeezing her breasts.

_It had to be like this_

_It had to_

Feeling the blood rushing to her head as she mentally begged him not to stop thrusting and squeezing her, Charlotte felt a sudden rush of wetness between her thighs as Bane pushed her back onto all fours with his release. Crying out as she felt her own release mixed with the pain of his hands tightly gripping her painfully bruised hipbones, she felt the tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath.

_It's done_

Swallowing hard as she tried to pull away, she felt her utter exhaustion as Bane continued to hold her against him.

"Your training starts at dawn, but you still have at least three hours until then" he breathed against her ear as she felt the dryness in her throat as she was pushed back down onto the mattress once more.

…

_5:11am_

Slowly opening her eyes, the young woman felt the dryness in the back of her throat as she tried to swallow. Hearing a throat clearing, she moved her eyes to the other side of the room and spied Bane fully dressed in yesterday's attire seated with a heavy bound leather book in his lap.

"There is a glass of water on the floor."

Slowly sitting up, she groaned loudly as she slowed her movements.

_I feel bruised, battered, and broken_

_But not beaten_

"Jesus," breathing out between clench teeth as she took up the glass of water, she downed it in two greedy gulps as Bane closed the book in his hands.

"Do not think that because you have shared my bed, you will be afforded privileges over others. Get up and get dressed."

Tossing the blanket off her naked body, Charlotte stood on her bare feet and slowly made her way to her discarded clothing that now rested on the couch. Clenching her teeth together as she raised her arms and pulled on her sweater, she froze as Bane grazed his fingertips over a large mark just above her hip.

"My protection can easily fade just as it appeared" he whispered, "Be smart. Now go eat with the others…"

Accepting the tin plate of oatmeal and half of a rotted banana, she said not a word as she took a seat on her gym mat, ignoring the dried blood that had settled in all night while she had slept elsewhere in the company of a very powerful man.

_You are not ashamed of what you have done_

"You are alive."

Hearing Thomas's low voice as she noticed his obvious broken nose, she simply nodded her head as she ate the entire piece of banana without a thought to the black spots that covered over ninety percent.

"I owe you my life Teller."

Eating the meagre amount of oatmeal on her plate, she winced as she adjusted the mat beneath her.

"Did… he hurt you?"

Hearing Thomas's question as she rose to her booted feet, she refused to show any weakness as she stared down at her friend.

"I watched your back, now you watch mine."

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to Sunflower2527 for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**Song(s): World on Fire (Klergy)**

Focusing her eyes on the far wall, Charlotte listened to the rushing of water from the tunnel below as she thought to throw herself over the edge. Raising her eyes, she stared into the face of another henchman who held a machine gun close to his chest.

_He is watching me intently_

_Did Bane tell you to keep an eye on me?_

Hearing shouting from the other end of the tunnel, she backed up against the wall near her mat as she caught Thomas's eyes.

"Have you done any training here?" she questioned, watching as the man nodded his head.

"Martial arts, grappling, holds."

_Stuff I already know_

"Any…weapons?"

"Guns yes, but with no ammunition. No knives either."

_Because he doesn't trust anyone_

"**EVERYONE LINE UP!"**

Keeping her eyes forward as she, Thomas, and four other men were marched down further into the sewer tunnels, it wasn't lost on her that she was last in line with an armed guard keeping step right behind her. Moving her eyes left and right at every corner and alcove, she stepped through the puddles and felt the chill in her shoulders as they reached a large open room set up with tables and mats.

Moving her eyes around the room, she saw no one leaning against a wall or watching from the darkness as she folded her arms across her chest.

_He's not here_

"I should not be counting to see you around every corner and bend" Charlotte muttered to herself as she folded her hands across her front.

_Bring it on henchmen…_

…

_Daggett Industries, 2314 Chambers Street, Gotham City…_

Focusing his dark eyes on the closed door across the room, Bane breathed in deeply as he moved towards a floor to ceiling oak bookshelf. Scanning over the titles, he sighed as everything spoke of finance.

_Finance and money are not the answers Mister Daggett_

Bringing the edge of his thumb up against the cracked spine of a biography, Bane perked his ears up as he listened to muffled voices approaching the very room, he stood in.

"Bane I understand? You are a mercenary from somewhere in Europe?"

Nodding his head as he tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jacket, he settled his eyes on a small grey-haired man with a sharp nose and shrewd looking eyes as he flew across the floor in a hurry, flanked by a suited man with dark hair.

"Yes."

"I'll make this short and sweet. I will hire you and your men. What I want, is Wayne Enterprises. I want their market, I want their technology, I want their monopoly. I want the money and if something unfortunate were to happen in my bid to gain access to that, well…I believe that would be your specialty" Daggett smiled as Bane nodded his head without offering a single word.

"Money is no object of course, and you would have access to my construction and pharmaceutical crews should you require it."

Flexing his fingers, he watched as Daggett's second in command stared nervously in his direction before he turned quickly on the heel of his shoe.

_I would require it for my plans_

_Gotham has been living on borrowed time and needs to be completely destroyed_

Sighing in boredom as Daggett offered a seat at his table for dinner, Bane ignored him as he flexed the fingers of his left hand.

_Your training began this morning after I left Officer Teller_

Licking his lips as he remembered staring up at her as she stood at the side of his bed, he thought of her action and the curious stare of her eyes.

_She gave herself to me_

_To ask for my forgiveness_

_My protection_

"What do you have against Gotham City that you would travel halfway across the world?"

Blinking quickly as Daggett's irritating voice spoke out his question, Bane offered no answer as he turned towards the door of the room, leaving in silence.

…

Sighing as she and all the others were marched back towards their concreate area of residence beside the continuously running waterfall that had carried James Gordon off and into uncertain darkness, Charlotte frowned as she looked around for her gym mat.

_Gone_

_Some asshole took it?_

Kicking aside an empty cigarette package, she felt her stomach growling intensely as she watched Thomas slumping down in his corner.

_I would eat anything right now, no matter the amount of mold _

Catching sight of a different guard taking up the familiar post, she felt his eyes staring intently in her direction as she shook her head.

_Stop acting paranoid_

_They are watching everybody_

Hearing Thomas's low cough from the dark corner, Charlotte took a seat on the dirty concreate and scooted up to lean her back against the wall.

"Where is your mat?"

"Being used as a pillow I imagine" she spat, hearing him shuffling close as he held the ends of her blanket closed against his chest.

Arching a curious eye, she watched as the man shivered before breathing out slowly.

_He is wearing my blanket to cover a chill, but he is sweating_

"Thomas, you're sweating."

"Yeah it's hot."

_But it's not_

"You're also clutching my blanket around your shoulders as if your life depended on it and you're shaking." Shuffling around on the concreate floor, she squatted down in front of her only friend and pressed her cool palm against his forehead.

"You're burning up."

Giving an awkward smile as he felt her hand falling away, Thomas coughed once more into the blanket around his chest as he avoided her eyes.

"Lucky me, maybe I'll die before that murderer shows his face around here again."

_No_

_No, you can't quit that easily Thomas_

_Not on me_

Hearing the shuffling of boots behind her, she heard the familiar clang of the metal dish falling onto the floor with that night's dinner scraps.

_Half eaten chicken bone and stale bread…_

"What the fuck?"

Dragging the plate closer towards her with her index finger, Charlotte stared at the perfectly roasted chicken quarter, mashed potatoes, green beans and unblemished pear.

_This could only come from Bane's direction_

Feeling the saliva pooling in her mouth as she stared at the food, she heard Thomas coughing loudly as his plate was tossed down. Turning around, she watched as he gently banged his stale piece of bread against the edge of the plate before tucking it away into the pocket of his shirt.

_Bane gave me a blanket_

_He is now giving me extra food_

_I've been welcomed back into his good graces two-fold it seems_

Taking up her plate, she turned around and scooted close to her friend as she sat on the corner of his map.

"Eat this Thomas."

Watching his eyes go wide as he stared at the roasted meat she had pulled apart into two pieces, he threw his eyes up and looked around him before nodding his head.

"What did you do Charlotte?"

Not offering an answer to his question, she felt his eyes on her face searching for any information as she pushed the plate closer towards him.

"He's given you a blanket, he hasn't disciplined you for killing one of his men, and now, he's given you this food…" Popping a piece of chicken into her mouth, Charlotte crossed her legs and winced as she felt the developing bruises forming along her hips from Bane's strong hands.

"And you didn't sleep on your mat last night."

Shaking her head at his spoken observations, the young Officer kept her eyes low as she ate another piece of chicken.

"I did what I had to do to save your life… and mine" she added as Thomas sighed.

…

_One hour Later…_

"I wish to speak with Bane."

Catching the surprise in Barsad's eyes as Charlotte stood before him, he let out a low chuckle before shaking his head.

"He is not here."

Folding her hands behind her back, she kept her eyes locked with Bane's second in command as he adjusted the scope of his rifle.

_Fine then_

"I'll just wait until he returns" she challenged, hearing the man's chuckle once more as she watched him loading the rifle with bullets.

"It would be unwise and unsafe for you to be wandering around the tunnels in the dark and alone" he spoke, chambering a round as Charlotte allowed her arms to fall at her sides…

_Three hours Later…_

Sitting propped up against the concreate wall, she could feel the coolness through her long sleeve black top as she slowly stretched her legs out. Retying the laces of her SWAT boots, she moved her eyes over towards Thomas as he laid curled up, shivering beneath her blanket.

Staring into the darkness in front of her, Charlotte rose to her feet and laid a hand on the wall.

_Left, then right, right, then left, then straight_

Moving her hand along the cold wall of the tunnel, she followed the directions she had memorized before tucking herself into a small alcove as low voices broke out directly in front of her. Holding her breath, she closed her eyes and listened to the heavy booted footsteps growing distant before a small smile spread across her lips.

_Fuck you hired help. If he ordered you to watch me, you all failed_

Rounding the last corner slowly, she took a deep breath and smelled nothing as the room in front of her lay completely dark. No fire, no candles, no powered lighting. Pushing past the curtain, she heard it gently fall back into place behind her as she stood still.

_There was a desk off to the corner. Walk straight, and at the far end of the wall there is a fireplace. Off to the left, the bed_

_His bed_

Taking a light seat on the edge of the wooden chair behind the desk, Charlotte slowly allowed herself to rest against the back as it creaked lightly. Propping her feet up on the desk, she crossed her ankles and crossed her arms over her chest, settling in for however long a wait it would take for Bane to return.

…

_Forty minutes later…_

Feeling herself starting to fall asleep, Charlotte perked up immediately as she picked up the sounds of metallic labored breathing approaching the curtained off area.

_Now I have the upper hand_

Hearing Bane's heavy footsteps, she sat perfectly still as he pushed aside the curtain and entered into the closed off darkness. Hearing him navigating in the pitch dark, she heard him shed a garment of clothing before he moved over towards the fireplace.

_He has no trouble moving around in the dark_

Hearing the single strike of a match, she watched as a small flame lit from the wood before it spread onto stacked newspaper that must have been wedged in with the wooden pieces. Re-crossing her arms over her chest, she settled her eyes on his dark outline as she slowly sat back in the chair, hearing the slight creak of the wood.

Watching him tossing down the box of matches, she froze as she heard the sound of a gun chambering a bullet against her left ear.

"If you somehow believed that you had an advantage over me, you are greatly mistaken Officer Teller."

Hearing a low chuckle from behind her left shoulder, the young woman laid her hands flat against her thighs as she felt the cold muzzle of the gun pressing against the side of her cheek, sliding down towards her mouth.

"I asked one of your goons earlier to speak with you, and you were not here" she spoke calmly, watching Bane as he turned around towards her.

"An astute observation. And so, you then decided to try your hand in the darkness? I am curious as to why you didn't try harder to escape through the tunnels?" Bane questioned as he came to stand in front of the desk she sat at. Moving his eyes onto her lips, he watched as the muzzle of the gun traced along her lips as she refused to show any hint of fear.

"Leave us."

Feeling the muzzle of the hand gun pausing against her chin, she raised her eyes towards Bane and could see his cold steel like stare as whichever henchman had been holding the gun, slipped away without question and back into the dark tunnel.

_Alone_

_I am alone with him_

"What exactly is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

Moving her eyes over his broad shoulders, she could see that he had on the same long-sleeved black shirt as that morning but with different cargo pants. Breathing out deeply, Charlotte sat up straight and pressed her back hard against the back of the chair.

_His chair_

"Thomas needs medical attention, and not just gauze and band aids. He is sweating, has a fever, and has the chills as well."

Knocking the knuckles of his balled up right hand against the wooden surface of the desk, Bane stared down into Teller's face as he breathed out deeply.

"Your observations are duly noted."

_Duly noted? Is he fucking kidding me?_

Feeling her anger growing as she sucked in a deep breath, Charlotte folded her hands together and interlaced her fingers as she narrowed her eyes.

"He'll be useless to you if he gets worse" she challenged, watching as the murderous leader slowly started to round the edge of the desk, approaching her direction from the right.

"Then, until he becomes worse, he will still be counted among my men."

Rising slowly to her booted feet, she felt his dark eyes over her face as she balled her fists up against her thighs.

"Then, I'll just throw myself out" she muttered, remaining still as Bane brought his hands up and onto his hips.

_I'll have to ask Thomas for my blanket back now that my mat has been stolen…_

"What are you thinking about?"

Hearing Bane's question as his masked words reached her ears, Charlotte narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms across her chest, feeling the chill settling over the room as her eyes darted towards the weak fire.

_What do you care?_

"I'm thinking about…nothing" she spoke, feeling the hair on the back of her neck standing straight up as Bane stepped closer towards her.

"You are not a very good liar."

Holding herself steady as Bane refused to break eye contact, Charlotte cleared her throat as she heard a loud pop from the fireplace.

"Barsad tells me that you shared your dinner tonight."

Arching an eyebrow in confusion, Teller allowed her arms to slowly fall back along her sides as she realized that all along, the henchmen _had_ been tasked to watch her every moment.

"So?"

"The extra food is for you only. If you insist on sharing it with the sick, it will not be afforded to you."

"As long as Thomas is with me, I will continue to share" she boldly challenged catching sight of Bane's fingers flexing quickly against his thigh.

"Then you will eat your dinners here in my presence from now on, going forward."

Feeling her anger boiling over, Charlotte quickly lunged towards him, throwing her left hand out in a strike as Bane easily grabbed her wrist, twisting it around as she let out a yelp.

"I am stronger and faster than you are. I told you the next time you strike out at me I would break your arm…." he hissed, twisting her arm hard as Charlotte tried her best to hold in her scream between her clenched teeth.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Hearing his question as she felt the tears forming in her eyes, Charlotte said nothing as she closed her eyes tightly.

_He's giving me a way out_

_All I have to do is say "Yes, stop."_

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to sunflower2527 for leaving a review!**

**P.S. I'd love a few more reviews…(hint hint)**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Song(s): Wife by Two Thousand (Sneaker Pimps)**

_Gotham General Hospital, 9024 Memorial Way, Gotham City…_

"Barbara and the kids are on their way up from Cleveland. I'm actually surprised that she didn't just ship the kids up on a bus alone…"

Eavesdropping on the Deputy Commissioner's conversation as he kept his eyes closed, John Blake winced as he felt the sharp pain in his right hip from being stretched out over five plastic waiting room chairs for a good portion of the day.

"Do the Doctors think he is going to make it?"

"Well if he does, with the amount of recovery time he is going to need, he may as well retire" Foley spoke harshly as Blake sucked in a deep breath.

_If there was some way, I could ask him a few questions about Teller…_

"DC Foley?"

Opening his eyes fully at the strong voice that spoke from across the room, Blake crossed his arms over his chest as he slowly rose to sit properly on his seat.

"Did your guys find anything in the sewer?"

Holding his breath, Blake kept his head down as he tucked his chin into his chest.

_Please be good news_

"We found Officer Teller's issued jacket and belt burned to the point that would be supported by the explosion that occurred the other night. The night Commissioner Gordon went down. Someone should notify her family, if she had any."

Closing his eyes as he hunched his shoulders down, the young Officer sprung up to his booted feet and turned towards the closest door that would lead to fresh air as he felt light headed.

"Such a waste. According to her Sgt, she was actually on point. Fucking waste."

…

"Do you want me to stop?"

Hearing his question as she felt the tears forming in her eyes, Charlotte said nothing as she closed her eyes tightly.

_He's giving me a way out_

_All I have to do is say "Yes, stop."_

Feeling the excruciating pain shooting up through her arm, the young woman held her breath and waited for his decision as she listened to the masked man's steady metallic breathing.

_She is refusing to give in_

_To give in to me_

"You are a fool Officer Teller."

Giving her arm a good solid twist, he felt her ulna bone snapping against his fingers as the woman at his mercy let out a scream. Feeling her drop to her knees against his thigh, he released his hold and heard her scream for a second time as she slumped down against the cold dirty floor. Hearing a rush of boot steps, Bane raised his eyes and watched as Barsad pushed aside the hung-up curtain before skidding to a halt at the sight in front of him.

"Bring down a Doctor, but only to have her arm set."

…

_Three hours later…_

Jolting awake as she felt a pair of hands straightening out the fingers of her right hand, Charlotte tried to pull back as she spied metal circling her wrist.

_Handcuffs?_

_Are these…mine?_

_I didn't even get a chance to use them on a criminal before they were turned on me_

Feeling intense pain radiating through her shoulder blade, Charlotte settled her dry eyes on the steady face of a man working from a black medical bag as she watched him pressing his hands down with the final white stripes that would harden into a cast.

_He broke my arm_

_He broke it_

"Are you an actual Doctor?"

Hearing her whisper, the man said not a word as he started to pack up his tools.

"Bane brought you down here?" she questioned again as the man refused to say a single word.

"Thomas? Have you seen Thomas?"

Slowly rising to his feet, he pulled back as Charlotte tried to reach out for his hand, only to feel the sharp bite of the metal cuff against the flesh of her skin.

"**HEY! LISTEN TO ME! THIS MAD MAN IS KEEPING PEOPLE DOWN HERE! MY NAME IS CHARLOTTE TELLER AND I AM AN OFFICER WITH THE GOTHAM POLICE FORCE MY BADGE NUMVER IS…"**

Shutting her mouth as she watched the Doctor's eyes go wide, Charlotte slowly twisted around from her seat on the couch and felt her mouth falling open as she spied Bane leaning his shoulder against the inside wall of the room by the curtain.

Staring straight at her.

_Oh Shit_

"**OW!"**

Throwing her eyes onto her left shoulder, she felt a stabbing sharp pain in her upper arm as she watched the Doctor holding a syringe between his thumb and forefinger.

"What is that?"

"Morphine."

"That is all Doctor. Your payment will be given to you in cash upon escort."

Wincing as she heard Bane's thunderous voice from across the room, she watched as the Doctor took up his bag without a word before exiting the room via the curtain.

_We are alone again_

Glancing down at her casted arm, Charlotte slowly flexed her fingers as she ignored the sound of Bane's heavy bootsteps crossing the room towards her.

"You broke my ulna bone. I have to wear a cast for about six weeks no thanks to you" she spat as Bane crossed his arms over his broad chest. Feeling her eyes following him, he took a seat in the leather chair beside the fireplace before leaning forward to toss a piece of split wood into the dying flames.

"You didn't ask me to stop."

Blinking quickly, she couldn't believe his words as she simply stared.

_Is he fucking kidding me?_

"Uncuff me so I can get away from you."

Tucking his chin into his chest, he breathed in deeply as footsteps approached the curtain. Without moving his eyes, he listened to Barsad tossing down Charlotte's dinner plate as he cleared his throat.

"As I said before, you will eat your dinners here in my presence."

Staring down at the well-dressed plate of steak, potatoes and green beans, she felt her stomach growling as she thought of whatever meagre scraps were afforded to Thomas's plate back out in the tunnel.

"Uncuff me then."

Rising to his booted feet, Bane reached into his cargo pant pocket and pulled out a single key as he walked towards her.

"You may have given your body to me in forgiveness, but I do not trust you. Trust is earned, and I have not witnessed anything that you have done that would warrant trust."

_How in the hell does one even start to trust a man who is a murderer and keeping me hostage?_

"I know you want that. I will uncuff you to eat. If you try to run or strike at me again, I will break your other arm, and I will not…send for a doctor."

_One trusts a murderer when their own very life depends on him_

Feeling Bane's fingers against her wrist as he snapped off the cuff, Charlotte pulled her hand back and listened to the clanging of the metal cuff against the pipe as Bane stood tall.

"Remember my warning."

Listening to his stern words, Charlotte focused her eyes on the plate before her as she spied no utensils.

"Fork?"

Shaking his head as he caught her dismay, Bane walked from the table and re-took his seat by the fireplace.

"I'm not an animal if case you haven't figured that out!"

"You've killed one of my men with a sharpened chicken bone. I will not give you a pronged item to stab me with."

_You've fucked up big time Charlotte_

_His lack of trust in you is not gonna help you escape_

_Not in the slightest_

_He'll keep you on a short leash_

_Shorter than the rest_

Picking up a piece of potato, she slowly took a bite as she concerned her eyes on Bane's breathing apparatus.

"Do you not eat?"

Hearing her question as a pop sounded from the fireplace, Bane crossed his ankles and rested his hands on the arms of the chair.

"Of course, I do."

Eating another piece of potato, she heard the irritation in his voice as he answered her question.

"If you let the doctor examine Thomas, I will…toe the line. Your line."

Hearing her words, he held her eyes as he watched her slowly rise from her seat on the couch. Letting his booted foot fall off the side of the table, he watched as she came to stand in front of him, staring down into his face.

"I know you will. Because you don't want me to kill you. Now sit down and finish your food" he spat, re-crossing his ankles as Charlotte swallowed hard. Moving her eyes down towards his hands, she noticed his bent pinky finger and frowned.

"If I had said stop, would you have?"

Raising his eyes once more onto her face, he could see she would settle for nothing but the honest truth.

"No."

Blinking quickly as she heard his reply, she felt the morphine starting to wash over her as she turned and walked slowly back towards the couch.

"Teaching me a lesson, were you?" she growled as she ignored the rest of her food.

"Yes."

_You're a real evil asshole_

Closing her eyes, she felt her exhaustion starting to take over as she heard the creaking of Bane's chair. Feeling herself slipping into sleep, she suddenly jolted awake as the masked man slammed a hand down on the table.

"Your bed is out there. If you are done eating, you can go."

Staring at his retreating back, she slowly rose to her feet and felt the dizziness washing over from the drug.

"I don't feel so good."

Slumping back down on the couch, Charlotte touched her cast with the fingers of her right hand before keeling over against the solid fabric arm. Staring at the young woman's closed eyes, Bane slowly approached and stood at the edge of the couch, staring down with narrowed eyes.

_She would be exhausted_

Letting out a slow deep breath as he watched Charlotte's chest rising and falling, he bent over and scooped her up easily in his arms, holding her firmly as he debated his next move.

_Toss her out into the tunnel on a mat and be done_

_Or…_

Turning towards his bed, he strode slowly and laid her down gently as he adjusted her casted arm before brushing his fingers along her loose brown strains of hair.

"Why must you continue to fight me?" Hearing his own whispered words, he touched the edge of his thumb against her bottom lip as he thought of his agreement with Roland Daggett.

"You either decide to join me, or I will kill you Charlotte Teller. It's as simple as that."

Hearing the approach of footsteps coming closer to the curtain, Bane cleared his throat as his second in command stood still.

"Have you killed the Doctor yet?"

"He is finishing up with Taner" Barsad spoke as he noticed Charlotte resting on Bane's bed.

"Have him tend to this, Thomas."

"If I may say so, that is a good idea. We need all of our men Sir. We need strong numbers."

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to ZabuzasGirl, MaggYme, and Sunflower2527 for leaving a review!**

**P.S. I'd love a few more reviews…(hint hint)**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**Song(s): Daddy Issues (The Neighborhood) **

Recognizing the familiar graffitied tunnel turns as she was escorted from Bane's private quarters, Charlotte sneered as she carefully studied the back and neck of the armed guard leading the way. Knowing full well that another guard was bringing up the rear behind her, she reached a hand out and allowed her fingertips to graze the cold wet wall as a throat cleared from behind her.

"Don't touch anything Pig."

_You need to keep your sanity Charlotte_

_Tactile things to keep you grounded, to know and reassure that you have not truly fallen into the deep bowels of Hell_

Spying the open end of the tunnel, she sighed heavily as she noticed the re-appearance of her missing blue gym mat.

_Thomas_

_Where was Thomas?_

"Sit, and wait for your turn."

Hearing Barsad's accented voice near the metal railing, Charlotte perked up her ears and scanned the room for her only friend.

"Where is Thomas?"

Watching Barsad slowly shake his head, she felt her stomach sink and the bile creeping up in her throat as she took an unsteady seat on her mat. Glancing over her shoulder towards his sleeping area, she spied no body and no mat as she curled her knees up to her chest.

"Did Bane kill him?"

Did she really expect an honest answer from a gun for hire? From Bane's Second in Command?

"How could he? He was in bed, with you all night."

Swallowing hard as she watched the armed man walk away, Charlotte closed her eyes and held back her tears and her scream as she moved a hand to rest against the hardness of her white cast.

_In time, he will kill me, it's just a long…drawn out process_

…

_Gotham City Police Department, Prescient 113, 1 Police Plaza, Gotham City…_

Leaning his hands down on the long counter top of the communal sink, Blake stared into the cracked glass of the mirror as he heard a locker door slam shut.

"I've worn too many of these to count."

Stepping aside to give room at the sink, Blake caught the uniformed officer's eyes briefly as he adjusted the black band around the middle of his badge.

_A show of solidarity _

_A show of loss for a fellow officer_

_One who never got the chance to even try and make a difference_

Glancing down at his own badge, he caught the shine from the harsh overhead lighting as another locker door slammed shut with force.

"I'll tell you what the fuck needs to be done, Foley needs to get his ass and the ass of about fifty cops down into that specific sewer and hunt down this son of a bitch that nearly blew James Gordon up. Drag this asshole out by his heels and show him just how the Gotham PD get things done."

Swallowing hard as he silently agreed with his fellow officer, Blake turned on his heel and lightly brought his fingers up to rest against the butt of his holstered weapon.

_I would risk going into that sewer_

_Even for just peace of mind..._

…

_Five Hours Later…_

Hearing a throat clear from above her, Charlotte couldn't be bothered to acknowledge the presence as she kept her good arm draped over her eyes.

"Get up, it's time to eat."

Hearing Barsad's voice, she ignored his command as she laid still.

"A word of advice for you Officer. If you want to stay alive, you'll do everything in your power to not draw Bane's attention. That includes, getting up and eating your dinner in his presence, then marching back here to your mat."

Sitting up slowly as she remained silent, she ignored the man's outstretched hand as she rose to her feet.

"Why doesn't he just chain me up in his quarters then? He already has my handcuffs" she challenged, following Barsad around the tunnel corner as she furrowed her brow.

"Be careful what you ask for. If you think you are the first woman that has ever caught his attentions, you are sorely mistaken."

"There, have been others down here?"

Hearing the quiver in her voice as she suppressed a hard shiver, Charlotte kept her eyes focused on the dirty concreate ground.

_I don't need a broken leg or a twisted ankle on top of a broken arm_

"There have, but as you can see, you are the only one now."

Spying the familiar curtain that had been pulled across the length of the room for privacy, Charlotte sucked in a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare herself for Bane's presence. Stepping past Barsad as he held the edge of the curtain, she stood still and tried in vain to not ask about the whereabouts of her friend.

_Are you still alive Thomas?_

"Sit."

Following Bane's command, Charlotte made her way towards her usual seat on the couch but stopped fast as she noticed a second leather chair situated by the fireplace.

_Please say that extra chair is for me…_

"I said, sit."

Wincing as she heard Bane's metallic voice directly behind her left shoulder, she half turned and gave a questioning look as he pointed towards the extra chair.

"Thank you,"

_Did I really just thank him?_

"You're welcome."

Taking a light seat as she watched Bane do the same opposite her, she tried not to stare as she watched the flickering of the flames against the breathing apparatus of his mask. Catching his dark eyes narrowing with slight irritation, Charlotte quickly averted her eyes to the burning logs of the fire as she heard footsteps crossing the floor. Catching sight of a well-dressed plate being held out to her with a single fork, she accepted both in silence before staring down at the metal camping utensil.

"Have I earned enough of your trust for this?" she questioned, catching Bane crossing his ankles against the edge of the small table.

"For now."

Stabbing the prongs of her fork into the perfectly soft baby potato, she couldn't help but sit back and slightly relax as she felt Bane's eyes taking her all in.

"Your Thomas, is with the Doctor as we speak. He will return to your assigned tunnel in due course."

Freezing with her loaded fork in midair, Charlotte simply stared at the masked man seated across from her before setting her plate down on the floor by the chair leg.

"I, thank you and thank you…for my mat."

It was all she could say to him as he offered no response. Catching the shift in his eyes as he turned his head towards the fireplace, she watched as he settled his shoulders into the leather backing in preparation for a long night. Glancing at the closed curtain, she had to admit that with the heat of the fire, the room felt cozy, though not entirely with safety in mind. Breathing in deeply, Charlotte slowly rose to her feet and took four steps, covering the distance between the two chairs as she stood still in front of Bane.

"You're not finished your dinner."

Ignoring his gruff words as she slowly straddled his cargo panted legs, she heard his booted feet falling to the ground as she wedged her knees against either side of his thighs. Breathing in deeply, she held her weight off his lap as she felt his warm hands settling on her hips.

"And…what is this for?"

Hearing Bane's question, Charlotte kept her eyes on his as she lowered her fingers against the metal buckle of his pants. Pulling it free, she heard the clang as Bane's large hands wrapped around her fingers, slightly crushing the knuckles together.

"I asked you, begged you to let the Doctor see Thomas, and you did" she whispered, lowering herself against his lap as he held her steady.

"You already said thank you."

"But now, I _mean_ it" she breathed, shaking off his hands before pulling up the edges of her black t-shirt. Feeling the coolness of the air against her bare skin, Charlotte felt his eyes moving over her bra as she tried to unfasten the button of his cargo pants. Letting out a sharp yelp, she felt his strong arms easily holding her up around his waist as Bane rose from his chair. Covering the concreate floor, he dumped her onto the made-up bed and stared down into her face as he pulled at the end of his undone belt, freeing it from the fabric.

_What are you doing Charlotte?_

_Honoring the 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer motto?'_

Feeling the cold edge of the mask that covered his chin grazing against her breast bone, she breathed out slowly as she arched her hips against his thigh. Moaning as Bane dragged his warm palm across her stomach, she watched as he moved his fingers against his zipper as she struggled to sit up. Letting out another yelp, she fell onto her back as Bane gripped her hips tightly before pulling her hard against him with a deep growl.

_You aren't the first one to share his bed down here in the cold sewers, but you are sure as shit are going to survive this whole ordeal…_

_Whether he dies as a result or not._

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to Guest, MaggYme, Eclipsereader, Sunflower2527 for leaving a review!**

**P.S. I'd love a few more reviews…(hint hint)**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**Song(s): The Killing Moon (Echo & the Bunnymen)**

_Gotham General Hospital, 9024 Memorial Way, Gotham City…_

Rubbing her thumb along her ex-husband's hand, Barbara Gordon wiped at the corners of her eyes as she looked back over her shoulder towards her children slumped over on the couch, fast asleep.

"Jim, the kids are already beside themselves. You have to wake up…"

Turning back around, she didn't notice her young son opening his eyes as he sat up, feeling his sister slumping against his arm.

"I'm thirsty Mom."

Hearing a quick knock on the closed door, Jimmy perked up and watched as the Deputy Commissioner entered, holding his Blackberry tight in his hand.

"How are you holding up Barbara?"

"Doctor Fletcher said, Jim is going to need more surgery to relieve some growing pressure around his brain. They, are just watching for now" Barbara whispered as she glanced at her son.

"Sarah has the bedrooms all ready for you and kids. I can have an Officer drive you over whenever you are ready to leave" Foley spoke as she nodded her head.

Pulling the private hospital room door closed behind him, Foley swore under his breath as he glanced down at the screen of his phone, ignoring the sixteen new text messages that had appeared in the thirty minutes since he had stepped foot inside the building.

"God damn fucking mess."

Striding down the corridor, he darted his eyes around the corners just as he spotted the back of a uniformed officer.

"Hot Head!"

…

Breathing in the dampness of the tunnel, Charlotte Teller laid back on her mat and closed her eyes as she attempted to start a set of crunches.

_I have to keep in shape_

_I have to keep my strength_

_Come hell or high water, come broken bones, I have to keep it up_

"Because, there will be an opportunity to escape" she breathed, wincing as she felt the pain in her upper shoulder and clavicle bone. Counting out to ninety, she felt eyes running over her body as she sat up to rest.

_If I asked Bane to take out your eyes, would he? _she wondered, curling her legs up as she heard footsteps approaching from around the corner.

_Too quick to be yours…_

"Your mat mate has returned."

Throwing her eyes up, Charlotte scrambled up to her booted feet and felt her head swim as she watched Thomas walking slowly towards her.

"You're alive…" she breathed, stepping forward just as he stopped dead in his tracks. Feeling his wide eyes looking her over, she watched as his chest started to heave as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"What…has he done to you?"

"Thom…"

"**WHAT THE FUCK HAS THAT ASSHOLE DONE TO YOU?!"**

Throwing her eyes up and onto the guard as he took a step forward, bringing his gun to rest across his front, Charlotte lunged forward and hooked her arm around Thomas's as she half dragged him to their corner of mats.

"**SHUT UP!"**

Feeling his hand running over her shoulder and done her casted arm, she could see in his eyes the buildup of mixed emotion.

_He wants to kill Bane_

"You're gaunt and you have a broken arm since the last time I saw you. Though he's been giving you extra food, you look like you have lost weight and…your arm. Did he break it?"

Sitting down on her mat, she avoided his eyes as she nodded her head.

"I asked for it. I tried to punch him, and he caught my arm."

"No one fucking _asks_ for their arm to be broken. He is a murderous madman, and he's going to kill you; after he's _done_ with you."

Bringing her eyes up, she caught the meaning in his eyes as she knew he was gesturing to her sleeping with the missionary.

"You did what you had to do; you say…"

"And because I did, you saw the fucking Doctor!"

Shutting his mouth as he clenched his fists once more, Thomas moved a hand against his pant leg and gently caressed the small pill bottle that rested against his thigh.

"I did, and because of it, I am on the road to having healthy lungs once more" he spat, moving towards his mat as Charlotte scoffed.

"You sound almost sorry, that I saved you."

"Look around you Officer Charlotte Teller. Look around us, the tunnels, the sewers, the guns, that fucking man…what do we have to live for? Either we kill for him, or in time, he will kill us."

…

_Intersection of Figgeruo and Flower, Gotham City…_

Gripping the steering wheel tightly with his left hand, John Blake sighed as he watched three cars too many in front of him run through the yellow stoplight.

"Did you grow up here in Gotham City?"

Glancing at the young Jimmy Gordon sitting hunkered down in the passenger seat of the cruiser, Blake nodded his head as he mentally began to alter his to do list for the day.

_Drive the Gordons to Foley's, then speak to ISU about the sewers and what they have found so far_

"Yes."

"How long have you been a police officer for?"

"Not long."

Staring out the passenger window, Jimmy watched the crowds of people walking along the sidewalk, craning his neck as he spotted two boys riding BMX bikes.

"Have you ever met the Batman?"

Slowing the cruiser down, Blake glanced into his review mirror before changing lanes as he watched the boy's Mother leaning her head against the window.

"He was before my time as a police officer. Who told you about him?"

"My Dad. He said he was a man who fought crime in a costume and that he tried to help others, but that the police didn't like it" he paused, adjusting his posture in the seat as Blake turned onto Starling Street.

"Maybe one day he'll come back." Pulling into the driveway of Foley's red brick house, he put the gear into park and rested his hands on his thighs.

"You probably already know this Jimmy, but your Mom is going to be counting on you to be strong for her and your sister. I'm going to give you my card and if you need to talk, you can call me anytime; day or night."

…

Glancing over towards the darkness to where Thomas sat on his mat, Charlotte held her breath as she ran through a bunch of opening lines in her head…

"_I'm not sorry for what I did for you Thomas…"_

"_I'm glad you are alive, even if you are not…"_

"_Now that you are getting healthy, we can get back to working together to escape this place…"_

"Are you ever going to speak to me again?"

Hearing the young woman's voice, Thomas sighed as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I'm sorry Charlotte. I can't imagine what this has been like for you."

Narrowing her eyes, she detected no hostility in his words as she turned around on her mat to face him.

"You are going to grow strong again Thomas. We both are and then there will be a chance for us to get out of here." Hearing him shuffling against the wall, Charlotte crossed her legs and cradled her casted arm with her free hand.

Smiling to himself as he heard the young woman's positive hope that the two of them would make it out of the sewers and away from the menacing European mercenary alive, Thomas reached into his pant pocket and felt the lid of the pill bottle that had been given to him by the Doctor.

_I hope you are right Officer Teller_

"You! Dinner time."

Rising to her feet as she felt her stomach flipping at the prospect of being in Bane's company once more, Charlotte stared down at her friend and wished to hell she knew what to say to him.

_We'll get through this Thomas._

_We have to._

Sitting quietly in her chair by the fire, she kept her hands folded in her lap as a metal plate appeared in her vision. Accepting the plate without touching his fingers, she kept her eyes down as Bane sat down in the opposite chair.

"How long, do we have to keep doing this for?"

Perking his ears up, Bane narrowed his eyes as he crossed his ankles.

"You are tired of eating well Officer Teller?"

_That's not what I mean and you know it_

"I mean, me having to eat in your company. I mean, me always having an eye on my back" Charlotte spoke as Bane settled back against his chair.

_I mean us playing this version of a 'happy family'_

"That, is entirely up to you…Charlotte."

Feeling the shiver running down her spin as her given name fell from his lips for the first time, she focused on the hot meal in her lap. Stabbing a spear of broccoli with her fork, she could feel his eyes running over her face and shoulders as the dampness of the room made her cough.

_I just want to get back to Thomas_

"Your training will resume tomorrow."

"My police training at the Academy probably trumps your offered training" she scoffed, taking another bite of her dinner as Bane cleared his throat.

"You don't give much thought before you speak, do you."

Slowly swallowing the food in her mouth, she thought to how she should answer.

_Should I be truthful?_

"You are not exactly the easiest person to speak to."

Cocking his brows, he leaned slightly forward and tossed a few more pieces of wood into the fire.

"I have granted if not nearly all of your requests" Bane breathed as he caught Charlotte wincing with his words. "I have given you access to a shower, extra food, protection from my men, a bed to sleep in…"

"But you haven't granted me my freedom."

Moving his eyes off her face, he stared into the flames of the fire before tucking his chin into his chest.

"You want freedom? You'll have to earn it."

Curling her fingers around the fork, she released it onto her half-eaten plate with a clang as she sat it aside on the floor.

"I'd like to return to my mat if you'd please."

Rising to his booted feet, Bane passed by her seat without a word or touch as he roughly pushed aside the curtain.

"Take her back."

Watching Charlotte approaching him, he kept his eyes firmly fixed on her retreating figure as Barsad came to stand beside him.

"She is very stubborn. Though you admire strength and courage I have to ask, how much longer will you keep her down here if she refuses to submit?"

Reaching a hand up, Bane touched the separate tubes that made up his breathing apparatus as he thought.

_She has already submitted herself to me physically_

_But I am determined to break her, mentally and emotionally_

"She will return to her training tomorrow. I will give her seven more days and if she still refuses to submit, I will kill her."

Nodding his head, Barsad held steady as Bane spoke orders once more.

"And bring me this…Thomas."

…

Following an armed guard that she had never seen before down the tunnel; Charlotte kept her eyes forward as she suddenly heard the high pitch laughter of a female. Throwing her eyes to her right, she was speechless as she caught sight of naked legs wrapped around a man's waist as deep grunts met her ears.

Colliding into the armed guard in front of her, Charlotte took a step back as the man leered at her with a smile.

"Wanna stick around and watch pig?"

"Take me to my fucking mat" she growled, catching the man's laugh as they continued on throughout the damp tunnel. Keeping her hands out of her pockets in case she needed to defend herself, she breathed out calmly as her ears picked up the continuous rushing of water. Taking a seat on her mat, she waited until her escort had left her area before she sat up onto her knees, taking the smushed bread roll out from her pant pocket.

"If I could have smuggled my entire dinner for you, I would have" Charlotte whispered as she moved closer towards the propped-up figure in the darkness. Sitting beside Thomas, she pressed her back firmly against the cool wall as she leaned her shoulder against his.

"Eat this…call it an apology" she spoke, producing a single small butter packet as she held the items out in the flatness of her palm.

"Thomas?"

Nudging his shoulder slightly, she closed her hand around the food and moved onto her knees as she faced her silent friend.

"Hey…hey…."

Reaching a hand up, she touched the side of his face and mouth before pressing two fingers against his neck.

_No…_

Barely feeling a faint pulse, Charlotte gave Thomas a violent shake as she felt her heart starting to race.

"**THOMAS! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"**

Feeling the man's full weight falling against her, she heard what sounded like a pill bottle rolling around off the mat and onto the concreate as she pushed Thomas down and onto his back.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"**

Ignoring the guard's shout from behind her back, Charlotte started slamming her fist down against Thomas's chest before scooting around his head to start mouth to mouth.

"You can't die on me you son of a bitch!"

Hearing the young woman's sharp curse, the armed guard kicked his booted foot out against Thomas's thigh and watched as Charlotte threw her eyes up.

"**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"**

Hearing him backing up, she watched his shadow disappear around the tunnel corner as she scrambled back towards the mats, patting her left hand out violently.

_Where is it…where is it…_

Feeling like her heart was about to beat out of her chest, Charlotte grunted as she pulled up Thomas's mat and chucked it aside.

_Where in the fuck is that pill bottle?_

Hearing a flurry of shouts growing closer, her eyes squinted as she spied the bottle resting against the edge of the concreate block that stepped up to the railing, now fenced off with wire to prevent anyone else throwing themselves over and into the ravine. Diving over Thomas, Charlotte clutched the nearly empty bottle and with a shake, felt her stomach lurch at the small number of pills left remaining in the plastic bottom.

_You didn't leave enough for me _

Hearing an explosion of growing voices that would reveal themselves in a matter of seconds from around the tunnel corner, Charlotte tucked the small bottle into the front of her black cargo pants before pulling the bottom hem of her shirt over just as she froze at the sight of four armed guards approaching her.

"What the fuck is going on? What happened to him?"

Keeping her mouth shut, Charlotte curled her knees up into her chest as she pressed her back firmly against the cold wet concreate of the railing.

"He stopped breathing…"

Hearing more footsteps, she raised her eyes and focused on Barsad's chest and the rifle that hung snuggly against the string of bullets before she noticed Bane standing directly behind him.

"Check him."

Keeping her knees firmly tucked into her chest, she tried to keep herself small and out of the way as she watched a guard obey Bane's order. Glancing towards the missionary's direction, she was careful to not gain his attentions as she watched the guard checking Thomas over.

_Are you dead Thomas?_

_Jesus, I only hope you are…_

"He's dead."

Feeling her stomach sinking as she brought her forehead down to rest against her arm, she kept her tears at bay as a shuffle of heavy boots stopped right in front of her. Slowly opening her eyes, she spied the tips of Bane's boots as she sucked in a deep breath.

"He looks to have taken something. He has slight foaming at the mouth and it had to be something internal as he's not bleeding out" the guard's voice broke out as he turned Thomas's body over and onto his stomach.

Glancing up and into Bane's face, Charlotte held his stare as he breathed in deeply.

"Where is it Officer Teller?"

Swallowing slowly, she refused to blink as she felt him searching her eyes.

"I was escorted back here by your men and he was already non responsive, so, why don't you ask them what it was they gave him?" she challenged, watching as Bane turned slightly to face Barsad.

"_How long, have you been down here?" _

_Looking down briefly at the watch upon his wrist, the man glanced up at the sewer ceiling as he tried to count. _

"_My watch battery died nearly five months ago…"_

Moving her eyes onto Thomas's outstretched arm, she tried in vain to remember which wrist he wore his watch on as two guards suddenly bent down and picked him up with ease. Carrying him towards the railing, Charlotte breathed out as she quickly jumped up to her feet, pushing past Bane as she lunged at Thomas's body. Scratching at his wrists, she spied his broken wrist watch and screamed as she felt hands clawing at her, trying to pull her back.

"**ALL I WANT IS THE WATCH! PLEASE!"**

Feeling the intense pain shooting up through her clavicle, she screamed as she was slammed down onto her knees. Hearing Bane walking up beside her, she kept her head down as he continued past.

"Give me this watch."

Watching Barsad unfastening the broken device, Bane took it between his thumb and forefinger before glancing towards Charlotte. Catching her eye, he tucked it into his cargo pant pocket before nodding his head towards the two guards.

Feeling her eyes welling up with tears, she kept herself steady just as Bane spoke once more.

"No, burn his body."

_Burning his body would ensure that he would not wash up outside the sewer somewhere…_

_Meaning, no one would find him and give question to the police that this was becoming a common occurrence_

"And take her, back to my quarters."

Hearing Bane's command, Charlotte pulled her arm away from a guard she had seen only once, just as another came up behind her.

"Just leave me here to grieve" she blurted out as Bane angled his head.

"And have you swallow whatever is left that killed your friend? Either you give it to me now, or I search you." Bane growled as Charlotte felt her stomach sink.

_The last thing I want is your hands on me tonight_

Moving a hand slowly against the front of her shirt, she dipped her fingers along her waistband and pulled the bottle out before tossing it onto the ground in front of her. Hearing Bane's metallic breathing growing closer as he stepped on the bottle with the weight of his boot, she watched as it and everything in it crushed into the dirty concreate floor.

"Take her to my quarters."

Feeling her chest starting to heave, Charlotte tried in vain to fight off the three guards that were now behind her as she felt herself being hauled up and onto her feet.

"**NOOOOO!"**

"Guess you should have ate those pills when you had the chance" one of the guards chuckled against her ear as he pushed her roughly in front of him. Rounding the corner of the tunnel, Charlotte blinked excessively as she tried to clear the tears from her eyes and the sudden migraine that was building just as she felt the guard behind her grab her arm to steer clear of something laying along the side of the tunnel. Recognizing the half smashed in face of the Doctor that had set her arm and had no doubt been the one to give Thomas his bottle of pills, Charlotte felt her knees buckling as she saw his twisted body half wrapped in a dark blanket as she let out a loud scream.

"_LISTEN TO ME! THIS MAD MAN IS KEEPING PEOPLE DOWN HERE! MY NAME IS CHARLOTTE TELLER AND I AM AN OFFICER WITH THE GOTHAM POLICE FORCE MY BADGE NUMBER IS…"_

"The Doctor is dead. Thomas is dead. There is no one left to tell anyone that I am down here…" she breathed, spying the soft fire light from behind Bane's closed off curtain.

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to sunflower2527, guest, kyloren'sgirl213, and maggyme for leaving a review!**

**P.S. I'd love a few more reviews…(hint hint)**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**Song(s): Hurt (Of Verona)**

Hearing the young woman's screams growing distant down the dark, damp tunnel, Bane sucked in a deep breath and turned towards his men still standing over the body of Thomas.

"You will stay with the body until it has burned down to the ground" he instructed as he felt Barsad against his arm. Keeping his eyes firm on the retreating bodies as they followed his instruction, Bane breathed in deeply as Barsad opened his mouth to speak.

"She is more trouble than her worth."

_She is smart, not stupid_

_So different from all the other women I have come across_

"Aren't all women?"

Hearing the missionary's response, Barsad knew better than to challenge the man beside him as he watched him cross his arms over his chest, seemingly deep in thought.

"Why bother with her? Women of the evening are brought down here and…"

"She is _not_, a woman of the evening" Bane growled as Barsad shut his mouth firmly.

"And I do have plans for her. Eventual plans."

…

_The Doctor is dead_

_Thomas is dead_

_There is no one left to tell anyone that I am down here…_

Breathing hard as she spied the soft fire light from behind Bane's curtained off private quarters, she felt her legs growing weak with every step closer.

_I have to get the hell out of here_

_I have to try…_

Feeling a hand roughly shoving her forward against the curtain, Charlotte spun around and froze just as the guard raised his gun, pointing it directly at her head.

"Don't do anything fucking stupid before he gets here."

Watching him backing away as the curtain fell off his shoulder to close, Charlotte turned around and stomped towards the dying fire as she stared down at the sharp edges of wood piled on the concreate floor.

_Stabbing Bane or one of his guards might buy me five minutes_

_Five minutes of wrong turns in the tunnels wondering where in the fuck I am and how far down I am_

_Five minutes before he would strangle me without a second thought_

"What the fuck am I going to do?" she whispered to herself with hurried breath as she turned back towards the oak desk and chair. Pulling open every drawer, she found nothing of use before slamming the last one shut just as she froze at the sound of his breathing.

"Looking for something?"

Slowly straightening up, she kept her hands loose at her sides as she watched the missionary turning back around to adjust the curtain barrier.

"If you let me leave right now…I promise, no, I swear to God that I will never say anything to anyone about you and your men down here."

Catching Charlotte's eye as he blinked slowly, he simply chuckled to himself behind the mask as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Leaving, is not an option for you."

Feeling her stomach sink as she glanced down at her casted arm, she wondered if there would be more injuries to come at his hands.

"Am I going to die down here?"

"You very well might."

Feeling her head spinning with the raw honesty of his words, Charlotte threw a hand out and leaned against the desk.

Her only friend was dead.

_You were smart to take your own life Thomas._

_So why can't I cry for you?_

"Submit yourself to me fully, and you might live to see your freedom."

Throwing her eyes onto his face, she felt her stomach growing in knots before raising her eyes onto the wet concreate sewer ceiling.

"Your idea of freedom vastly differs from my own idea" she challenged as Bane turned and squared his shoulders.

"And what is your idea, of freedom? Driving the streets in a police cruiser? Dealing with petty crime and narcotics? Perhaps marriage and children?"

_To hell with you if you think I am going to go into detail about my life_

"My taste of freedom, lasted only a day before you took it away."

Taking a step towards her, Charlotte steadied herself as he stared down into her face from his full height.

"Perhaps you should think about making peace with losing your old life, and embracing your new life."

…

_Gotham City Police Department, Prescient 113, 1 Police Plaza, Gotham City…_

Entering the SIU office, Blake felt a pair of exhausted eyes on his face just as he stepped forward to the long line of desks.

"My name is John Blake, and I was looking to speak to one of the investigating officers about their findings from one week ago? The night the Commissioner was hospitalized?" he spoke, catching the woman's node as she offered out a hand.

"Have a seat Officer Blake, I'll see what I can do for you."

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"John Blake? Sergeant Keenley. What can I do for you?"

Rising to his feet, Blake shook the officer's hand and proceeded to walk alongside him as they entered a private office near the back.

"I have some questions about the incident involving the Commissioner from last week? A friend of mine was the officer who accompanied Gordon and the SWAT officers into the tunnel. Her body, I understand was not recovered?"

Taking a heavy seat in his chair, Keenley sighed as he flipped open a file near his right elbow.

"Correct. All the SWAT Officers were accounted for. All dead. The Commissioner was found by you at the mouth of one of the sewers, but yes, the body of Officer Third Class Charlotte Teller was not recovered."

"But you have found pieces of her uniform?"

"Commissioner Gordon was found wearing her bulletproof vest. Her belt minus the standard issue gun was also discovered. What my forensic team has concluded, is that before the explosion that you witnessed up from the pipe, Teller must have given her vest to the Commissioner. I've known Jim for a few years and I can tell you that he would not have demanded it or taken it off a body. He is not that kind of person."

"Hence, he went down into the sewers initially without a vest" Blake offered as the Sergeant nodded his head.

"Our conclusion, is that Charlotte Teller died instantly, in the explosion. That would explain why her body was not found, why no body parts have filtered through the sewer systems, and why none of her other items were found."

"You don't think that she could have survived and is somewhere still down there?"

Clearing his throat as he settled back in his seat, Keenley narrowed his eyes and studied the young dark-haired officer seated before him.

"We went through one mile of piping in either direction and found nothing. No markings, no signs that anyone had been around. If she had gone further into the tunnels, she would have found any number of stairs that would lead her up to ground level."

Catching the young man's grimace as he took in the information, the Sergeant shook his head as he slowly closed the file.

"You say Officer Teller was a friend of yours, so it's natural that you are going to want to believe that she somehow made it through the explosion…" he began as Blake quickly lifted his head.

"I was told of the Commissioners injuries since I was the one who found him, and he had a bullet wound in his right thigh. How would he have something like that if there was just an explosion. His bullet could show that there were others down in the sewers, may still be down there."

"We have exhausted our search Officer Blake. There are hundreds of thousands of running pipes and concreate sewer tunnels. If anyone or anything is down there, they don't want to be found."

"With your permission Sir, I'd like to see a map of where all your team has searched."

Cocking a single eyebrow, Kennley clenched his fist before relaxing his fingers.

"Trust me John, I know you want her to be alive, but the report that I will be submitting will state, that Officer Charlotte Teller is dead."

_What, they went down there?_

Feeling the Sergeant's eyes running over his face, Blake shifted slightly in his seat as his superior Officer sighed loudly.

"You're thinking of going down there yourself, aren't you?"

Snapping back to attention with Kennley's words, Blake remained silent as the man seated across from him shook his head before rising to his feet.

"For your safety Officer Blake, I can not stress that you do not go down into the sewers on your own time. She is dead, and I am sticking by that report."

…

"_Perhaps you should think about making peace with losing your old life, and embracing your new life."_

Pursing her lips as she listened to Bane's words, she dared to raise to her eyes into his as she felt him almost looking for something behind her irises.

"You think I consider my new life to be living in these fucking concreate cesspool sewers with a bunch of psychopaths carrying loaded guns who think they are some sort of solider?" she challenged, watching the man's eyes narrow as he took a step back from her.

"Officer Teller, how about I give you the chance you have been waiting for?"

"And what chance, is that?"

"How about I give you ten minutes to try and find your way out of the tunnels."

Squaring her shoulders, Charlotte felt her mouth falling open as she heard his words.

_I don't believe you_

"You stare at me in non-belief. Have I lied to you in the entire time you have been down here?" Bane questioned as Charlotte shook her head.

It was true

He had never lied to her or mislead her

If anything, he had kept her safe, kept her fed, kept her warm

But now…

_It's dark in the tunnels_

_I have nothing with me, no supplies_

_I have no orientation for direction_

_And yet he seems confident to give me ten minutes…_

_Meaning, he'll know that I'll fail if I decide to try and run at this time. And that, will be the start of my never-ending punishment_

_I need to be smart about this_

"No."

Hearing her whisper, he breathed in deeply before running the edge of his thumb along the edge of her jaw.

"You remind me of a small bird, trapped in a cage, eager to spread its wings and fly. I know, that you will try to escape but let me give you a few words of caution. If you do try to run from me, I will ensure that you are found and I will personally, throw you into my army of hellish men who have been dying to taste you. And after they have had their fill of you, I will dump you into the pit of my birth and resurrection where you will be further torn apart. Emotionally, spiritually, physically, and sexually."

Shivering as she felt the fingers of his other hand coming to rest upon her hip, Charlotte swallowed hard as she nodded her head slowly in understanding.

_I am going to die down here after all_

"Now, let's go to bed."

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to Priestessofeternity, Sunflower2527 for leaving a review!**

**P.S. I'd love a few more reviews…(hint hint)**

**P.P.S. This will be the last update for this story for a while. I'm not sure for how long, but I am going to be away and I'm not sure just how often I will be able to write and update this story. I don't intend to abandon this story, I just wanted to give notice that updates for My First Day are not going to be as often. Xo Ladyhouse**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

**Song(s): Psychedelic Addict (Anuka prod. By Pham)**

_One week later…_

_Throwing her eyes open, she rubbed at the dryness and sand that had soaked into her eyes as she shook her head, feeling bits of sand falling onto her exposed shoulders._

_He threw me into the pit_

_His pit_

_Raising herself off the hard ground, she tossed aside the nearly thread bare blanket that she had stolen from another prisoner, as she heard a throat clear from the far-right corner of her cell. _

_Holy fuck_

"_I told you what would happen, if you ran from me. Be grateful that I only had you brought here to die and not to suffer at the hands of my men."_

_Wishing that she had to strength to lunge at him, Charlotte coughed hard into the palm of her hand as she watched Bane tossing into the air a plastic water bottle, half full. Scrambling onto her hands and knees, she crawled towards the bottle and heard Bane's scoff._

"_Had you not continued to defy me; you would not be here."_

_Twisting off the cap of the bottle, she downed the meagre contents before tossing the bottle aside._

"_Frankly, I don't really see much of a difference."_

_Hearing his boots scuffing along the dirty prison floor as he rose from the chair he must have brought in with him, she kept her eyes fixed on his as the guard at the bars opened the heavy door to let him exit. _

"_No, do not secure the door. If any other prisoner finds there way in here, do not interfere…"_

Bolting awake as she gasped deeply for air, Charlotte Teller stared wide eyed into the darkness in front of her as she struggled to remain silent. Slowly moving her eyes onto Bane's exposed torso, she brought her eyes up to rest on his naked broad chest as she held her breath.

_He is asleep_

Listening to his steady metallic breathing beside her, she felt her blood run cold as she thought of ripping off the tubes of the mask.

_Would he suffocate?_

_Would he pass out before waking?_

_Could I slit his throat?_

_What would I use?_

_Can I even get out of this bed without him waking?_

Slowly moving the bedsheet off her legs, she felt his warm hand suddenly pressing against her lower back as she froze.

"Where, are you going?"

_Jesus, think of something…_

_Anything_

"The…fire needs more wood."

Swallowing hard as she felt his fingers sliding around to rest on her upper thigh, she moved away from his touch as she felt the coldness beneath her feet. Grabbing the blanket off the couch, she swung it over her bare shoulders as she padded her way toward the dim fire and small burning pieces of wood.

_Would you dare try and call his bluff?_

Grabbing a piece of wood, she kneeled down and stirred the embers, watching the small flames growing to life as she piled the wood.

"Who taught you how to build a fire?"

Hearing Bane's metallic voice from behind her, she admired her work as she involuntarily shivered with the sudden warmth that came from the growing flames.

"Girl scouts. Who taught you?"

It was bold to ask, but if she was going to be down here in his company, she was determined to learn all she could about him.

Some piece of information might save her life one day

"Myself."

Swallowing hard as she stood up straight, Charlotte pulled the ends of the blanket tighter around her chest as she felt Bane moving to stand directly behind her.

"Did you learn, while you were in your pit?"

_Are you deliberately trying to piss him off? _

Feeling hands settling firmly on her blanketed shoulders, she could feel the strength radiating from each and every one of his fingers as she felt the skin of his thumbs pressing lightly against the sides of her throat.

"No."

_What did you learn in your pit Bane?_

Staring into the flames of the fire as they danced and licked all around the wood, she stood still as Bane's fingers snaked along the frayed edges of the blanket, pulling it away from her shoulders, ignoring the fabric as it fell in a pool around his feet.

Standing naked in front of the fire, the young woman couldn't help but shiver at his touch.

_Hands that can kill_

_That have killed in front of me_

"If I am to be down here, with you, eating with you, sharing a bed with you, can you at least tell me…about yourself?"

Feeling his hands leaving her shoulders, she heard his breathing remaining near as she turned. Staring at his naked chest, she ran her eyes over a few puckered areas of skin, some deeper than others as she listened to the steady hum of metallic breathing.

_Results of fails?_

_Or successes?_

"Gotham's super-rich and wealthy have gotten away with too much. Too much power, too much influence, and too much ignorance."

Hearing his words as she raised her eyes onto his, Charlotte shivered as Bane angled himself, allowing her to view the bed.

_I'm so cold_

Stepping over the blanket, she walked across the floor and laid a hand down on the sheeted mattress. Taking a seat on the edge, she winced as Bane came to stand directly in front of her, peering down into her face.

"The world has three classes…" she breathed, feeling the edge of Bane's hand running along her chin.

"Gotham, needs only one."

"What are you going to do?"

Hearing her whisper, Bane felt what remained of his mangled lips smirking from behind the safety and security of his breathing tubes.

"Lead Gotham into a reckoning. Lead those men and women who wish to rise up, rise up."

"You will kill those who resist you?"

"Slowly, and painfully" he spoke, pushing his knee in between her legs.

_Just give up_

_Give up on anyone coming down here and finding you_

_Bane's men are all over the tunnels_

Reaching up, she pressed the palm of her hand hard against his bare chest and felt the muscle twitching beneath the skin at her touch.

_Brute strength_

…

"**WAKE UP!"**

Throwing her eyes open at the loud shout, Charlotte sat up quickly and clutched the bedsheet against her naked chest as she spied Basard standing just inside the closed off curtain. Catching her breath, she glanced down at the empty bed space beside her as she heard the armed man walking across the floor.

"Where, is Bane?"

Sneering as he heard her question, Basard rubbed at his upper thigh as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You are being taken to him. Now, get dressed."

_Five minutes later…_

Tying back her shoulder length brown hair with the last elastic that she had in her possession, Charlotte heard Basard's throat clearing from behind the curtain as she stepped forward. Pushing the curtain aside, she froze as her eyes darted from one armed male to another.

"You'll have to contend with seven of us armed if you try to escape."

"I'm not that stupid…" she muttered, catching Basard's eye as he held up a white zip-tie.

"You seem to be his current prized possession at the moment. See us right now as your protection, from all the others" he spoke, twirling a hand around as Charlotte eyed him with suspension.

"I am his second in command, keep in mind that I report to him at the end of the day" he challenged as Charlotte held her wrists out. Feeling his rough hands gripping her wrists, she winced as she felt the tie nearly tearing into her flesh as she bit back her curses.

"You're going to wear this as well, once we get up to street level."

_Street level?_

Staring at the black blindfold, she felt her heart starting to race and beat hard in her chest as her throat went dry.

"You will be watched at all times. If you try to run, you will be shot."

_Enough with the fucking threats_

"Why is Bane, in the city?"

"Start walking Pig."

…

Feeling herself being hoisted up the stairs of the ladder, she winced as her arm banged hard against the metal of the handrail.

_Fucking steam pipe_

Gasping as a sudden burst of hot sunlight nearly blinded her, she nearly stumbled to the concreate ground as a strong hand held her up.

"Hold still."

Sucking in a deep breath, Charlotte froze as a thick black cloth was suddenly wrapped around her eyes. Feeling it tighten, she stood still before twisting her wrists together, feeling what must have been her blood greasing the plastic. Suppressing a shudder, she felt herself being thrown over a strong shoulder as she breathed in deeply the stench of diesel fumes. Hearing a sliding door, she grunted as she was roughly tossed onto the floor of a van.

"Just lay there."

Rolling over onto her back as she heard the engine turning over, she managed to prop herself up on her knees as she reached up towards the blind. Feeling the tips of her fingers along the frayed bottom edge of the fabric, she pulled it down slightly and frowned as all the windows were blacked out.

_Fuck_

_Don't be fucking stupid Charlotte_

_There are seven guards surrounding you all with guns_

_You have to wait_

_You have to bide your time_

Grabbing onto the edge of a box to steady herself as the vehicle made a sharp right, she closed her eyes and listened for anything that would give her an idea of where in the hell they were in Gotham.

"_If you do try to run from me, I will ensure that you are found…"_

Feeling the violent shiver running down her back as she heard Bane's threatening words screaming in her head, Charlotte sunk down to sit on the floor as she realized that even if she did get away from him, until he had been caught by the authorities or…killed, she would always be hunted.

_Hunted, by Bane_

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Feeling the speed of the van slowing down, Charlotte pressed her back firmly against the metal of the inner right door as she heard two doors slamming, one after another. Pushing her blind back up against her eyes, she held her breath and listened to a heated commotion just outside the sliding door.

"Asshole, you are to bring up the rear when we get inside. Once she lures the Batman to the gate, you close the fucking gate!"

_The Batman?_

Though she had been born and raised in the very heart of one of Gotham City's most notorious boroughs, she had never seen the Batman. Never heard stories that didn't border on the incredible or infamous, nothing.

Only rumors

Hearing the van door sliding open with a loud bang, she waited for some instructions before letting out a yelp as she felt strong hands pulling at her ankles. Falling onto her back, she felt herself sliding across the floor before another set of hands roughly steadied her to her feet.

"You expect me to walk blindfolded?"

Grunting loudly as she was tossed over another man's shoulder, she had no choice but to be carried from the van as she felt a cold breeze across the back of her neck. Listening intently to her surroundings, she heard more rushing water, and the sound of metal stairs as whoever carried her thumped heavily down a long set of stairs.

"Keep her on the upper level."

Freezing as she heard Bane's metallic voice to her left, Charlotte kept her mouth shut as she was lowered to her feet with more care the second time around. Standing still as she listened for anything that might hint as to where she was, she breathed in deeply and felt the dampness all around her.

"Where am I?"

Feeling fingers against her cheek, she blinked quickly as the blindfold was pulled down her face. Feeling it coming to rest around her throat, she raised her eyes onto Bane's face and waited for his answer.

_He's not going to answer me_

Moving her eyes around, she shivered as the dampness sank into her exposed shoulders.

_More rushing water_

_More lead pipping_

_More darkness and dampness_

"Are we back in the tunnels?" Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she spied two armed guards moving towards the end of the landing before catching the beam of a flashlight from the level down below.

_We are on a high ledge_

Glancing over her shoulder, she spied a dark railing just as Bane cleared his throat.

"You will stay up here and watch."

_Watch?_

_Watch what?_

"What am I watching?"

_Is he going to kill someone?_

_Another Battle Royale?_

Watching the missionary turning away from her, she stepped forward and heard the cocking of a gun in her direction as she froze.

"If he defeats me Officer Teller, I will let you walk out those doors and to your freedom."

Feeling her mouth falling open as she heard his words, Charlotte struggled to find words as she watched his eyes narrow.

"Who, are you fighting?"

Balling her fists along the sides of her thighs, she watched as a guard with a thick scar running down the left side of his face approached Bane, gasping for air.

"They're coming…"

"Watch her."

Taking a menacing step towards the missionary, she felt Basard's strong hand wrapping around her wrist to pull her back as she spat out her words.

"**WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING?"**

Watching Bane turning back around to face her, Charlotte held herself steady as she tucked her chin into her chest.

"If the Batman doesn't save you, you'll belong to me."

_No…._

_No!_

Jumping as she heard the loud slamming of a metal gate that radiated off the dark walls all around her, she spun around and angled herself as her eyes caught sight of movement.

_Belong to me_

"Batman…"

Hearing the dryness of her throat as she spoke his name, she tightly gripped the cold metal railing in front of her as she prepared to yell out once more to get his attention.

"Not as serious as yours, I fear."

Shutting her mouth firmly as she heard Bane's voice thundering from the level down below, she watched the dark cloaked man slowly turning from the gate as she spied a figure standing on the opposite side.

"Bane…"

"Let's not stand on ceremony here, Mr. Wayne."

_Wayne?_

_As in, Bruce Wayne?_

_Billionaire playboy, Gotham's most eligible bachelor?_

Angling herself slightly at the railing as she heard Bane's loud deep bootsteps, she watched as the Batman slowly closed in the distance as she noticed his slight limp.

_Bull fucking shit that the Batman is Bruce Wayne_

Feeling her eyes growing wide as she watched the two men trading blows, she could feel the skin growing tight along her knuckles as she watched Bane catch Batman's arm at an awful, painful looking angle.

"Peace has cost you your strength. Victory has defeated you!"

Holding her breath as she watched Bane strike Batman squarely in the face, she felt her stomach lurch as he kicked him off and over the edge of the suspended metal bridge before grabbing a thick chain that hung from the ceiling.

_His strength _

_You know his strength Charlotte_

_You've felt it nearly every single night since you gave yourself over to him in the bid to save your pathetic life._

Hearing guttural growls being exchanged between the two men, she watched as Bane sucker punched the Batman, causing him to collapse to the ground in a heap. Standing over the man's crumpled body, she watched as Bane kicked him in the ribs with his boot without mercy.

_Get up …_

"**GET UP!"**

Glancing upwards as he heard her scream, Bane felt the corners of his lips twitching from behind his mask as he heard the man at his feet curse before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"**GET UP! GET THE FUCK UP!"**

Screaming at the top of her lungs as she watched Bane move his eyes upwards towards her, she felt a strong hand painfully gripping her shoulder, attempting to pull her away from the railing.

"**FUCK YOU!" **Pushing the scarred faced guard away from her as she felt searing pain radiating up through her broken arm, she followed the length of the railing as far as she could as she watched the Batman trying to crawl away before he rolled onto his back.

"**MY FUCKING LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! GET THE FUCK UP!"**

Hearing the female voice echoing off the walls in the darkness around him, the masked man narrowed his eyes before heaving a good fist sized number of firecrackers as he watched Bane standing tall.

"Theatricality and deception powerful agents to the uninitiated. But we are initiated, aren't we, Bruce? Members of the league of shadows. And you betrayed us" Bane growled as he ignored the firecrackers before stooping down and hauling Batman up by his throat. Walking across the concreate floor, the mercenary had no trouble keeping Batman's feet off the ground as the man choked out a few words.

"Us? You were excommunicated by a gang of psychopaths!"

"I am the league of shadows and I am here to fulfill Ras's al Ghul's destiny!"

Watching as Batman lunged across the floor, she watched as he took down Bane hard before pounding away at the mask firmly fixed upon his face. Catching Batman's arm, he head butted him hard before tossing him aside as if he weighed nothing.

"You fight like a younger man! Nothing held back. Admirable, but mistaken" Bane groaned as he rose to his feet. Glancing upwards one more time towards Charlotte, he scoffed as the area all him was suddenly plunged into complete darkness.

"Oh, you think darkness is your ally? But you merely adopted the dark. I was born in it. Molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man, by then it was nothing to me but blinding!"

Gulping as she watched Bane grabbing something she couldn't see from behind a pillar, she blinked quickly as the dim lighting suddenly switched back on to show Bane repeatedly punching Batman directly in the face.

"The shadows betray you because they belong **TO ME!**"

_He's not going to get up…_

Watching Bane walking away from the crumpled-up body on the dirty floor, she felt her stomach lurch as something whizzed past her eyes from Basard standing to her right.

"I will show you where I have made my home, whilst preparing to bring justice. Then, I will break you."

_Break you Batman?_

_Or break me?_

Hearing a sharp beep, she threw her hands over her ears as she watched an explosion of rock and debris crash all over the floor

"Your precious armory! Gratefully accepted! We will need it." Bane spoke with an uplifted tone as he watched his men coming out of the shadows to scale the walls up to the now blown open ceiling.

_This isn't happening_

_You are the fucking Batman!_

_You fight, these criminal assholes and you win!_

Gripping the railing tightly as she felt her knees buckling, Charlotte tried to steady her breathing as she heard footsteps halting right next to her.

"He is not the super hero everyone thought he was" Barsad spoke flatly as Charlotte fell painfully to her knees. Staring down at the crumpled body that rested against the side of a curved ditch that was filled with water.

"Please, get up…please…" Holding her breath as she watched the badly beaten man stagger up and onto his feet, she knew it was all over as Bane slowly turned around.

"**AH YES!** I was wondering what would break first! Your spirit? Bane growled, kneeing Batman heavily in the chest, or your body!" Lifting him up and over his head, he glanced up towards the top railing and painfully smiled behind his mask as he knew, Charlotte Teller would be watching, taking it all in. Hearing the sickening crack of the man's spine over his knee, Bane tossed the limp body aside before reaching down to peel off a piece of the split black mask.

_Is he dead?_

Feeling the vomit in her throat as she watched Bane slowly climbing the steps that would bring him back up to her level, she tightly gripped the metal railing as she heard him approaching her. Breathing heavy as she released the railing, Charlotte sat back on her knees as she felt the broken piece of mask coming to rest against her lap.

"He didn't save you Officer Teller."

Hearing snickers behind her as she raised her eyes up to Bane's face, she felt herself growing lightheaded and felt the hard ground beneath her as she passed out.

…

_Gotham General Hospital, 9024 Memorial Way, Gotham City…_

Glancing at the early time on his watch, John Blake strode through the hospital corridor and past the elevators as he pushed open the heavy door that would lead to the staircase. Climbing the stairs one by one, he rested on the second to top stair before leaning his back against the wall.

It had been weeks since he had found the Police Commissioner just outside the flooded sewer grate. Weeks, since he had fallen in a coma.

"I need some sort of closure Sir. I need you to tell me if she is dead" he whispered, hearing a muffled page as he pulled open the fire door. Spying a fellow uniformed Officer standing guard outside Gordon's room, he gave the man a nod as he slowed his pace.

"Has he woken up at all?"

"No. Doctor's aren't sure if he ever will wake up."

_Fuck_

"Is there anyone inside?"

Closing the door softly behind him, Blake grabbed a chair from the corner before taking a seat next to the Commissioner's bed. Looking over the man's peaceful looking face, he caught sight of a fading bruise along the left side of his jaw as he moved his eyes onto his chest, rising and falling.

"Sir? My name is Officer John Blake. I pulled you from the water outside the sewers that you went down in with SWAT and another Officer" he began, looking at the man's face for any hint of movement.

"I need to know if Charlotte Teller was alive after the explosion."

_Nothing_

_You're wasting your time here Blake_

Rising to his feet, he grabbed the back of the chair and slammed it down back into the corner just as the room door flew open.

"Sorry, I thought…"

"Just the chair," Blake began as a loud guttural cough erupted throughout the room. Turning around to face the figure laying in the bed, Blake felt his mouth falling open as he watched the Commissioner struggling to sit up against his pillow.

"**NURSE!"**

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to Charleneclark1988, Adalmina22, and Sunflower2527 for leaving a review!**

_Charleneclark1988 – Thank you for your kind words!_

_Adalmina22 – Thank you for taking the time to read and leave a review!_

_Sunflower2527 – I love a mean Bane too ; )_


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**Song(s): Love Like Blood (Killing Joke)**

…

"_If the Batman doesn't save you, you'll belong to me…"_

Feeling it hard to breath as she rolled her head, Charlotte felt the sharp edge of a bulletproof vest cutting into the softness of her cheek as she felt a strong arm holding her steady. Raising her head slightly, she stared at the dirty concreate ground as she realized she was hauled over a shoulder.

_Did I pass out?_

Pressing the heels of her palms against the unknown man's shoulders, Charlotte dug hard as she felt the man's forearm tightening around the backs of her knees.

"**PUT ME DOWN!"**

Trying in vain to kick her booted feet against the unknown man's side, she heard a loud string of curses as she was roughly dumped down onto the ground inches from a large rock. Ripping at the dirty blindfold that was against her eyes, she pulled it down to rest against her throat as she felt the sharp stinging pain of the zip ties biting into her wrists.

"**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"**

Not recognizing the armed man who had dropped her, Charlotte stood on shaky feet as she tried to back away from the snickering, leering male eyes just as a loud long whistle broke through the crowd.

"You assholes really want to be caught leering at his woman? He'll take both your eyes before finishing with your castrations."

_His woman?_

_Fuck you Barsad_

Reaching up and wiping her dry mouth with the back of her tied hands, Charlotte nearly stumbled backwards as she felt a strong body directly behind her. Turning around, she winced as Bane roughly grabbed her unbroken arm before throwing her over his own shoulder. Gripping the fabric of his wet vest with her fingers, she closed her eyes tightly and silently prayed that something…anything, would prevent him from throwing her back into the van.

"You are returning to the sewers. I will return in a few days."

Perking her ears up as she griped his vest tightly Charlotte gritted her teeth as she dared to jab a closed fist against his exposed ribs. Holding his breath as he ripped open the panel door to the van, Bane threw Charlotte down hard as he folded himself inside, roughly pulling the door closed behind him. Painfully grabbing her wrists, he pulled them apart with ease and ignored the zip tie straps as they fell to the ground in pieces. Holding her wrists in his hands, Bane stared into her eyes as he caught her pain radiating at full volume.

_Bruce Wayne, is the Batman_

_Batman_

_Lying broken and beaten and most likely one step from death on a dirty floor _she thought, moving her eyes onto the dirty floor in front of her.

"Barsad will watch over you until I return."

"Is he dead?"

Releasing Charlotte's wrists as she scooted back painfully to rest against the side wall, Bane stretched his arms back as the joints cracked. Though he had won his fight, he had to credit the caped crusader with landing a few direct hits as he tilted his neck.

"On the cusp, I would say" he replied, taking a seat against the door as Charlotte rubbed at her red bleeding wrists. Feeling the van starting to move, she sighed as she breathed in with a shaky breath.

"_You'll belong to me…"_

Studying Charlotte's face as the van dipped in and out of a large pothole, Bane threw a hand out and steadied himself as his eyes never left her face.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"He will go to my prison" he replied simply.

"You are going to destroy Gotham City, aren't you" she spoke in a low tone, feeling the van making a hard left as she felt pain shooting up her arm and into her shoulder.

"Yes."

"You are going to kill all of its citizens?"

"Many."

Closing her eyes as the van made another hard left, she settled against the panel wall and tried to tune out all the noise around her.

…

_Gotham General Hospital, 9024 Memorial Way, Gotham City…_

Feeling his fellow Officer's arm brushing against his as they both stood at the foot of the bed watching James Gordon struggling to sit up in bed, Blake spun around and covered the distance to the door threshold in two giant steps.

"**NURSE!"**

Hearing the Commissioner's loud guttural coughing as the man threw a hand up against his forehead, Blake attempted to move towards the side of the bed when a strong hand slammed down on his shoulder.

"That's enough hothead, you can leave now."

"No…don't leave…men in the…bowels…"

Looking up into Foley's face as he listened to Gordon's half broken mutterings, Blake stood aside as a white coated Doctor and three nurses barged in with a crash cart.

"We need to ask him questions."

Rolling his eyes as he whistled sharply for the other Officer's attention, Foley escorted both men outside the door and folded his arms across his chest.

"How about we allow him to breathe on his own and process his injuries before we start asking the impossible."

_The impossible?_

_I know Officer Teller is alive_

_The sooner he can confirm that, the sooner we can organize a search…_

…

_Four Hours Later…_

Finishing the last piece of potato on her plate, Charlotte Teller gently sat her fork down on the table and stared into the burning flames of the fire as she felt a shiver running down her back.

_Bane is gone_

_But I am under close watch and guard_

Moistening her lips as she rose to her booted feet, she glanced over her shoulder towards the wooden desk and felt her mind starting to race.

"If there was some way that I could get a message out. Something written…a letter" she whispered to herself as she heard footsteps approaching the closed curtain. Standing still, she watched the curtain being brushed aside as Barsad ran a hand over his beard.

"You want a shower? You've got ten minutes so let's go."

Gathering up her towel and her one set of clean clothing, she followed Barsad down the dark damp sewer, keeping her eyes forward before watching him stepping aside.

"Ten minutes."

Moving to stand in front of the homemade wooden counter, Charlotte leaned close to the dirty glass and stared into her reflection just as a throat cleared from the darkness behind her. Spinning around, she narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists as a middle-aged woman stepped out from one of the bathroom stalls.

"Who the fuck, are you?"

Watching the woman slowly walking up to the counter, Charlotte took a step backwards as she watched her turn on the faucet to wash her hands.

"You're a very lucky bitch you know."

Feeling her mouth falling open as the woman spoke, Charlotte continued to stare as she ran her wet hands through her long shoulder length blonde hair.

"Having Bane every night. Having the pleasure to lay in his bed, under him…"

"Who are you?" Charlotte questioned once more as she tossed her towel and clothing to the side of the wall behind her.

"Just one of the frequents that are brought down here to keep all his men…at bay" she smiled, as Charlotte noticed her missing right canine tooth and a fading bruise against her left jawline.

_A prostitute_

"You're a prostitute."

"What I wouldn't give to trade places with you sweetie…" the woman leered as she turned towards the open doorway.

_Just one of the frequents that are brought down here…_

"Wait…**WAIT!**"

Watching the woman turning back around, Charlotte stepped forward as she scanned her eyes around for Barsad's presence.

"I need your help."

Scoffing as she moved back to the mirror while taking out a small tube of mascara, the woman puckered up her lips before running her thumb against her fading bruise.

"How in the hell do you think I, can help you kid?"

_Here goes nothing_

"I need to get a message out to a friend."

Puckering her lips once more as she turned back around, the woman narrowed her eyes as she threw her hands up and onto her hips.

"You want me to smuggle a message out from the sewers? Why don't I just chop off my hand while I am at it?"

"Then get one of the other whores to do it I don't care. But if you are successful, and I get out of here and away from Bane…I can give you five thousand dollars in cash." Mentally tallying up all the money that she had in both her checking and savings accounts, she was prepared to surrender it all and anything that she owned of value if it meant escaping the sewers and the Mercenary.

"Who's your friend?"

_Shit_

_You only know what prescient he works at_

"He's, a police officer…"

"Fuck you if you think I'm going to willingly show up at a cop station with your hand written note" the woman spat, as Charlotte lunged at her.

"**THIS IS MY FUCKING LIFE! YOU WANT BANE? HAVE HIM!"**

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"**

Feeling her self being pushed backwards into the washroom as Barsad stood in the threshold of the dark doorway, Charlotte felt her shoulders shaking with rage as the prostitute turned to spit in her direction.

"You had better watch over this one Barsad. She is one crafty little cunt."

Feeling all the blood draining from her face as she watched the woman smirking, Charlotte caught the armed man's eye as he took a menacing step forward.

"Ten minutes is up."

Feeling her knees shaking, Charlotte spun around and felt her stomach lurching as she threw up in the dirty sink basin.

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to Sunflower2527 and Barbaranob7 for leaving a review!**

_Barbaranob7 – Thank you for your kind words!_

_Sunflower2527 – Hiatus was shorter than expected. Thank you for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

**Song(s): Various Storms & Saints (Florence + The Machine)**

Wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, Charlotte spit once more into the dirty sink as the prostitute chuckled from the doorway.

"Sounds like you need to practice more if you are always coughing and choking."

_Fuck you_

"Grab your shit, I'm not waiting around for you anymore tonight" Barsad spat as he turned on his heel. Walking over to the wall where she had thrown her clothing, she gave a fleeting look to the unused shower and gathered everything up in her arms.

_You need to find out how long Bane is going to be gone for_

_Would Barsad tell you?_

Rushing out into the dark damp sewer, she caught up easily to the man's lengthy strides as he ripped the privacy curtain of Bane's private quarters aside.

"We need to talk."

Moving past him, she tossed her clothing onto the bed and immediately strode over to the dying fire before bending down.

"What did you discuss with Jade?"

_Jade…_

_Was that the prostitute's name?_

"Girl stuff."

Hearing his boots thumping across the floor, she had just enough time to quickly rise to her feet as he slammed a hand out across the wall next to her head.

"**THIS ISN'T A FUCKING JOKE!"**

Wincing as she felt his hot breath against her face, Charlotte steeled her eyes as she straightened her backbone.

"He will kill you without hesitation."

Feeling her jaw aching as she refused to break his stare, she pushed against his arm as it fell back to his side. Tending to the small pieces of sticks as she tried to build up the fire to stave off her chill, she felt her head spinning as she threw a hand out to steady herself.

"I've been down here for over a month, and he all he's done is break my arm" she challenged, catching Bane's Second in Command coming to stand near the fire, beside one of the chairs.

"I watch you, and you lick your lips if you think there might be a chance for you to run and get out of the sewers."

Swallowing hard as she listened to his words, Charlotte stabbed at the growing fire as she watched it roar to life.

"I can't tell you how stupid, those thoughts are."

_Why do you even care?_

"He has warned and threatened me enough" she growled, feeling Barsad's eyes on the back of her head.

"Then you know, that you if you run and he catches you, he will kill you."

…

_Gotham City Police Department, Prescient 113, 1 Police Plaza, Gotham City…_

Taping the ballpoint tip of his pen against the lined page of his notebook, John Blake breathed in deep before shaking his head.

_If I went down at all, I'd have to have some fucking idea of where to start_

"Thousands of miles of pipes and closed down rail lines" he muttered, flipping to a new page as he read the list of items he had jotted down to carry in a backpack.

"And if I do find her alive and in the company of…the fuck knows who?"

"What are you babbling about Blake?"

Closing his book over his pen, the young Officer leaned back in his chair and tucked two fingers down into the turtle neck collar of his issued GCPD black shirt.

"Tell me you are still not hung up on that dead Rookie? It's really getting fucking old."

Meeting the training Sargent's eye as he watched him sit uncomfortably on the edge of his desk, Blake held his breath as it took every ounce of self-control to not tell the man to leave.

"It's been over a month since the explosion. Now that the Commissioner is awake, Foley will do what he does best and meet for a final time with the parents, give a sad speech, and her name will go on the wall of Fallen Officers. If she is alive down there, then she's been living on a diet of rats and whatever else has been flushed down the fucking toilet."

"Seriously Sargent? Why don't you just fuck off."

"What did you say to me boy?"

Rising to his booted feet as he grabbed his notebook, Blake threw his hands onto his belted hips as he stared the senior Officer down.

"You heard me loud and clear, fuck…you."

…

_Four hours later…_

Sitting in the chair next to the fireplace, Charlotte stared into the flames as a stick rolled off the others.

_You're not desperate enough to kill yourself_

Breathing in deeply, her ears picked up the sound of footsteps as she sunk more into the fabric of the chair.

"Your dinner."

Hearing the unfamiliar female voice, Charlotte slowly turned her head and felt her mouth falling open as she spied a woman standing just inside the curtain holding a plate of steaming food.

_A woman?_

"I've never seen you before" Charlotte spoke as she rose to her feet.

Holding out the plate in her hand, the woman shrugged her shoulders as she felt the chill leaving her shoulders with the enclosed warmth provided by the fire.

"I've…only down here three times."

"Bane lets you leave the sewers?"

"I've only seen him from a distance. John, is the one who dismisses us when we are no longer needed."

_John?_

"Barsad?"

Nodding her head as she gestured for Charlotte to take the plate, the young woman walked over and noticed the woman's avoiding gaze.

"Are you hungry?"

Catching the woman swallowing at the mention of hunger, Charlotte took the plate and froze as she thought of sweeping a hand out towards the fire.

_Could he be testing me?_

_Waiting to see if this woman reports anything back?_

_Would he report to Bane?_

"Why did Barsad send you?"

Watching the woman remain silent as she asked her question, Charlotte felt her anger rising as she tossed the plate onto the desk.

_Fuck it_

_Fuck it all_

"You could help me." Watching the woman turning back around, Charlotte roughly grabbed her arm and dug her nails into her skin before slamming a hand down against her mouth.

"You don't understand…I am a Police Officer and sooner or later, a whole shit load of other Officers are going to be combing these sewers looking for my charred body. If you are down here…they will arrest you if you are not shot in the crossfire" she spat, holding the woman tight as she felt her breathing starting to quicken.

_Let's hope you accept this lie_

"I'm not going to ask you to guide me out of the sewer, but I am going to ask you to get me a map of how to get the hell out of here. Get me a map, and I will pay you five thousand dollars." All she could do after whispering her speech was to release the woman, praying that she would not scream for help.

"Do, do you have the money on you?"

Stepping backwards, Charlotte steadied her hands on her hips as she gave a slight shake of her head.

"My bank account. I swear to you, that if I get out of here, I will give you the money. All, of my savings" she added, keeping her voice low as bootsteps approached the other side of the curtain.

"Believe me. Five thousand dollars, all I want is a map."

Watching the woman scurrying around her, her eyes followed her back disappearing around the curtain before she looked to her rapidly cooling dinner on the table. Returning her eyes to the fireplace, she ignored the plate and sat back down in Bane's chair. Watching the flames licking and dancing around the small roughly cut pieces of wood, Charlotte tucked her chin into her chest and closed her eyes.

_Dear God, all I need is a map_

_One hour later…_

Pulling the thin fleece blanket up around her shoulders as she sat back in the chair, Charlotte closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she felt her eyes growing heavy. Feeling the warmth of the fire, she gave a last look towards Bane's empty bed before pursing her lips.

"As much as I want to stretch out, I'd rather sleep on the floor" she whispered to herself as her ears picked up the distant sound of metallic breathing. Sitting straight up, she turned and stared at the closed curtain as her blood froze.

_You're just hearing…_

Hearing the unmistakable masked breathing getting closer, Charlotte scrambled to her bare feet just as Bane pushed the curtain aside. Clenching her hands into fists at her sides, she said nothing as he unzipped a black leather jacket she had never seen before. Letting the jacket fall over the backing of a chair behind the desk, his eyes narrowed on the untouched plate of food that had been so casually discarded. Rolling his shoulders back, Bane reached for the hem of his black shirt and as he pulled it up carefully over his head, he heard Charlotte's gasp.

"Jesus…"

Tossing his shirt onto his jacket, he could feel her eyes running over his bare chest and shoulders, as the steady stream of blood made its way down the side of his torso, covering his bruises.

"What…what the hell happened?"

"Are you generally curious and concerned Officer Teller?" he questioned, turning around as Barsad appeared at the threshold with a military green fabric sewing kit.

"You are the only thing standing in the way of me and your men" she offered, catching Barsad's dark eyes before he turned and exited the room, pulling the curtain closed.

"Build up the fire, then come here."

Breathing deeply as she did what she was told, Charlotte turned away from the fire and watched as Bane carried a second wooden chair across the room, setting it down to the left of the fireplace. Holding out the military issued sewing kit, he took a seat on the chair and let out a low groan.

"A part of your training, you will sew up my wound."

Staring with wide eyes at the fabric kit in his outstretched hand, Charlotte shifted her stare onto his face as she listened to his breathing.

"I have no experience, sewing up human skin" she whispered, reaching out for the kit.

"Time to learn."

Threading a needle with stiff black thread, her eyes fell on a few packets of rubbing wipes. Opening one with the side of her teeth, she slowly cleaned the wound and held her breath as she watched blood dripping down his chest bicep, landing on the fabric of his camo pants.

"Why did you not eat your dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry."

_I haven't been very hungry as of late_

Taking a deep breath, Charlotte bit the end of her tongue to steady her nerves as she pushed Bane's torn skin together before pushing the needle head through.

"What did you talk to the whore about?"

Swallowing hard as she kept her eyes on the needle head piercing his skin, she felt Bane's warm hand coming to rest against her hip as he curled his fingers into the fabric of her shirt.

_He was testing me_

"She said, that she was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that I seem to be your favorite bed companion at the moment."

Feeling his grip around the fabric of her shirt loosening slightly, she continued to concentrate on her work as Bane offered no response at first.

"You, offered yourself to me Officer Teller."

_To save my life_

_Now, I wish to God that I hadn't_

Feeling his inner thigh against her leg, she heard his sharp intake of breath as a bit of blood coated the tips of her fingers. Grabbing more cotton and rubbing alcohol, she felt his fingers tightening once more around her hip as she tried to step back.

"Finish your job."

Threading the needle and dark thread for a final time, Charlotte swallowed the bile that had been sitting in the back of her throat as she moved her fingers off of Bane's warm skin.

"I think I am done." Stepping back, she gave Bane plenty of room as he rose from the chair, lowering his eyes down onto his stitched-up skin that would pucker in time.

"Impressive, if you are truthful that you have never done this before" he added, running the edge of his thumb along the neatly tied skin.

"I told you that I hadn't sewed up human flesh before" Charlotte repeated as Bane turned to look at her, squaring his shoulders as he took a step forward.

"But what you haven't told me Officer Teller, was that your freedom at the hands of a whore would only cost five thousand dollars."

_Oh my God…_

Stepping backwards as she felt her mouth falling open, she had no idea what to say as her throat went instantly dry.

"Breaking your arm has obviously not dampened your spirit Officer Teller, and you've told me that you have no wish to die by my hand…" Bane spoke, as he stared down into her face.

"I'm not…afraid of you Bane" she challenged, hearing the waver in her voice as the man in question chuckled from behind his mask.

"Yes, you are, you are terrified."

Holding her breath, she felt the edge of his hand against her chin as she moistened her lips.

_You could get a shot in_

_A clean shot to his jugular notch might allow you to run past him and out into the sewer_

_A palm heel strike to the front of his mask might…_

"**AHHHHHHH!"**

Throwing out the heel of her palm, Charlotte felt the hard-cool metal of the mask cutting into the flesh of her hand as she threw her other hand out and jabbed at Bane's throat. Watching him fall back as he gasped and threw a hand up against the broken tubes, she ran as fast as she could towards the curtained doorway as she flung the fabric aside. Pumping her arms as fast as she could, she ducked into the darkness to her immediate right as she felt herself running through pooled water.

_Get away_

_I have to get away!_

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to Sunflower2527, and KyloRen'sgirl21for leaving a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chis Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

**Song(s): What Else Is There? (Royksopp)**

**WARNING! THERE IS A SCENE OF SEXUAL IMTIMACY!**

Pumping her arms as fast as she could, she ignored the shooting pain radiating up her casted arm and into her shoulder as she nearly fell against the wet side of the sewer wall. Feeling the burn in her chest and in the back of her throat, Charlotte threw a hand up hard against her mouth as she tried to steady her heaving breath.

_**What have I done!**_

Wanting to scream into her palm, she felt the shiver running down her back as drips of water fell over her bare shoulders, soaking into the fabric of her black tank top.

_He will fucking kill me for sure_

Swallowing the bile that had crept up into the back of her throat, Charlotte closed her eyes and listened intently for any shouts, screams, or gunshots.

But there was nothing.

_I have to keep running_

Giving a quick glance down at her bare feet, she held her breath as she watched a long tailed brown rat graze against her ankle. Watching the rodent scurrying back into the two-inch dirty water, she took off once more down the sewer, keeping close against the wall.

…

Pushing the loose tubes of his mask back into place, Bane sucked in a deep breath before throwing a closed fist into the glass of the cracked mirror, ignoring the shards.

_She will pay for this_

Taking a step backwards to avoid the broken pieces of glass, Barsad avoided the Mercenary's murderous eyes as Bane strode towards the wooden desk. Grabbing his black long sleeve shirt off the back of the chair, he ignored the loud slam of it falling against the dirty cold concreate floor as he turned towards his Second in Command.

"Bring both whores to me."

_Ten minutes later…_

Standing just behind Bane's right shoulder, John Barsad watched as four armed men half escorted half dragged Jade and the young woman he had personally sent to deliver Charlotte Teller's dinner into the center of the training area.

_What was your name again?_

Shifting his weight as he caught her eye, he could see the terror screaming from her wide confused eyes as one of the guards nudged her along with the barrel of his gun.

_I never asked you for your name_

_I just guided you to my private corner and pushed your shoulders down until you fell onto your knees_

_And now?_

_Now Bane is going to make you pay for her poor choice to try and run_

Breathing in deeply as the rasp of air filtered through the tubes and metal of his mask, Bane tucked his hands into the sides of his dark green army style vest before setting his eyes hard on the older prostitute.

"_What did you talk to the whore about?"_

"_She said, that she was jealous."_

"_Jealous of what?"_

"_Jealous that I seem to be your favorite bed companion at the moment…"_

Blinking as he slowly curled the fingers of his right hand into a fist, he relaxed the joints slightly as he stepped forward.

"You were the first to speak to Officer Charlotte Teller, what did she ask you?"

Running her eyes over Bane's broad shoulders, Jade lingered over his vested chest before staring into his dark eyes.

"That…little bitch, said she needed my help" Jade spat, feeling the distaste in her mouth as she remembered her brief interaction.

"Be more specific whore."

Straightening her shoulders back at his dark words, Jade cleared her throat as she felt the tip of a gun barrel pressing against her lower back.

"She said that she needed to get a message out to a friend. A friend, that was a cop."

Shifting his eyes onto the face of the younger woman who remained deathly silent, he felt Barsad at his side.

"We need direction to find her."

…

"I need to find a ladder. Find a ladder and climb to a sewer grate."

Speaking to herself as she kept a hand on the side of the wet wall, Charlotte quickly ducked into an alcove as loud shouts erupted from the tunnel in front of her.

_Jesus, please don't let them see me_

Shutting her eyes tight as two men ran through the water feet from where she had tucked herself, she pressed her lips firm as she heard their snickering.

"You can have her after I am finished. Bane is gonna kill her we may as well have some fun."

_Pieces of shit_

Ducking back out into the darkness, she rounded the corner and froze as she was blinded by the high beam of a flashlight.

"There you are…"

_Five minutes later…_

Feeling the steady stream of blood running down the side of her neck, Charlotte brought a shaky hand up and gasped as she stared at the thick wetness as she pulled her fingers away.

_Am I going to bleed out?_

Gritting her teeth, she fought with all her remaining strength to ignore the taunting sharp painful jabs of the soldier's gun muzzle in the middle of her back.

_Am I being walked to my awaiting death?_

Concentrating on the heaviness of each footstep as she walked deeper into the heated belly of the sewer, the young officer doubled over and threw up before wiping her lips with the back of her dirty bloody hand. Growling at the deep chuckles from behind her back, Charlotte grabbed a small stone and whipped around, aiming it straight at the taller man's face. Hearing his painful cry as he clutched at his right eye, she smirked before passing out from the brute force of a gun butt slamming against her head.

…

"The men have her and are bringing her back."

Tucking his masked chin into his chest as he felt Barsad's breath against his ear, Bane felt what remained of his mangled lips twitching from behind the metal breathing tubes of his mask. Sitting in his leather chair surrounded by about twenty-five of his men, his eyes narrowed as shouts, chants, and curses rang out towards the back of the open damp room. Tucking his hands along the edges of his vest, the Mercenary slowly rose to his feet before nodding his head.

"Line the whores up."

Keeping her eyes focused on the back of the darkened wall, Charlotte breathed in deeply through her nose as she felt a rough hand grab her wrist. Twisting away from the solider as he burst into laughter, she swallowed the growing lump in her throat as the chanting she had heard building with every step, threatened to burst her ear drums. Falling hard onto her knees as she was shoved by rough unseen hands, she swore under her breath as the toes of familiar brown boots inched slowly into her view. Holding her breath, she sat back on her thighs and raised her eyes.

_You wouldn't even know that I had hit him in the face_

Looking at the replaced metal tubes that lined the mask covering the better part of his face, Charlotte bit down hard on the tip of her tongue.

_He stares down at me like I am less than a dog_

"**I'VE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! YOU'RE HURTING MY ARM!"**

Glancing to her right, she watched as a young woman was thrown down beside her onto the dirty concreate. Recognizing her as the woman who had brought her dinner before Bane's return, she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

"**You….YOU!"**

Feeling sharp fingernails ripping into the skin of her upper arm as the woman suddenly lunged at her, Charlotte sank an elbow deep into her stomach as betting shouts broke out all around them.

"**ENOUGH!"**

Hearing the noise and chanting all around her cease into deathly silence, Charlotte let out a final grunt as she struggled to roll back onto her knees with her zip tied hands, watching the woman crawl away, coughing and gasping for air.

"Where is the other whore?"

Perking her ears up at Bane's thunderous question, Charlotte rested her tied hands across her stomach as she felt another sharp pain. Taking in a sharp gasp of breath, she felt Bane's eyes lingering on her dirty bloody face as the crowd of men began shouting once more.

"That little cunt can rot in hell."

Hearing Jade's harsh words as the woman was walked to stand at her left side, Charlotte angled herself slightly, bracing for another attack.

"Get on your feet Ashley, now!"

Giving a quick glance to the young woman who held onto her sore shoulder, she had no remorse for her situation.

_You began a whore_

_You allowed yourself to be brought down here_

"Sir, I apologize for bringing down such a weak woman to satisfy your men's attentions and needs. Perhaps if you'd let…"

Hearing the gravel suddenly crunching beneath Bane's boots, Charlotte raised her eyes and watched as he threw up his strong hands and easily snapped the woman's neck before letting her fall to the ground. Holding her breath, she tried to tune out Ashley's piercing scream as Jade's body was rolled awkwardly onto her stomach by an armed solider. Hearing the fabric of her pants being ripped apart, she closed her eyes and spat onto the ground in front of her as she knew the eventual outcome of the many dirty hands running over the dead woman's body.

_Even in death, you are still a whore_

Staring down at the ground in front of her as her ears filled with deep hoarse grunts coming from her left, Charlotte felt an intense fear staring to build up inside of her.

_I kept telling myself that I was not afraid of you Bane_

_But I am terrified_

"Jesus…"

"Won't save you I'm afraid."

Freezing as she heard Bane's voice, Charlotte slowly raised her eyes and held his gaze as he flexed his fingers before glancing down at her zip tied red bloody wrists.

"I failed, to save myself."

Hearing Charlotte's acknowledgment, he said nothing as he narrowed his eyes.

_You did fail Officer Teller_

_And now, you will pay the price_

Glancing over his shoulder to Barsad, Bane held up a single hand and watched as his Second in Command turned on his heel towards the open sewer behind them. Following suit, Charlotte felt herself starting to violently shake as she struggled to scramble to her feet. Feeling a strong hand slamming down on her shoulder, she screamed as she kicked the solider away from her before pulling her arms hard, feeling the blinding pain of the zip ties cutting into her wrists and onto the dirty concreate. Throwing out a palmed fist, she felt the bone of the soldier's nose breaking instantly as she ripped his handgun from his side. Spinning around, she raised the muzzle and fired two quick shots along the ground as Bane froze mid step.

Slowly turning around, his eyes blazed into Charlotte's as she held the gun steady at his eye level.

"Think very carefully on your actions Officer Teller," he growled taking a step forward as she rested her finger on the trigger.

"You, were going to leave me in here with all your men."

"You very well deserved it" he spat, reaching up and rubbing at the delicate metal tubes of his mask.

Angling the muzzle of the gun up a little higher, Charlotte steadied her eyes onto Barsad's surprised face as he stood behind Bane's right shoulder.

_I'm not going to die in this hell hole of a pit surrounded by soldier's without taking him out as well_

Taking another step forward, Bane halted in his steps as he crossed his strong arms across his chest.

"Pull the trigger if you are so inclined Charlotte" he challenged, daring to take another step forward.

_If I can't save myself, I can at least save Gotham from this man_

Catching movement over Bane's shoulder, Charlotte moved her eyes and focused on Barsad's eyes as he slowly brought his hand up. Separating his fingers, he brought his thumb and forefinger up against his head as he made the image of a gun.

_My only way out from all of this_

Swallowing hard as she brought the muzzle to rest against the side of her temple, she heard a low growl as Bane stepped closer.

"Desperate and pathetic Officer."

Feeling the wetness of her tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, Charlotte closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

Click

Throwing her eyes open, she clicked twice more and felt the nausea threatening to overtake her as she watched Bane covering the remaining distance.

_No bullets_

_No…_

Hearing the Mercenary's metallic breathing as snickers of low laughter erupted from behind her back, Charlotte felt Bane's fingers around hers as he pried the hand gun away from her. Keeping her eyes fixed on his chest, she listened as it was tossed over her shoulder before feeling his hand gripping the side of her throat.

"Strangle me then." Feeling the pressure closing around her airway, Charlotte swallowed uncomfortably as Bane lowered close against her ear.

"You're seconds from passing out…any last words?" he growled, keeping his grip tight as Charlotte closed her eyes.

…

_8 hours later…_

Slowly opening her eyes into the darkness, Charlotte attempted to roll over onto her right side and winced as she felt the bite of a metal restraint against her wrist. Pulling her arm, she heard the metallic cling once more as heavy booted footsteps approached from her left.

_I'm alive_

Watching the flame of a match appearing in the darkness, she swallowed hard before setting her head back down on the concreate floor.

"Your handcuffs have come quite in handy once again."

Closing her eyes tight as Bane's voice spoke out, she listened to his bootsteps as the light of a lantern brightened her corner of the room. Hearing a chair slamming down as the light was sat inches from her head, she heard his weight settling in the chair as he stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles.

"Open your eyes Officer, we have business to discuss."

_Fuck you_

"I have nothing to discuss with you" Charlotte spat as she rolled over onto her back.

"On the contrary, we have your life to discuss."

"A life that you continue to let me live" she whispered, yanking her arm once more as the metal cuff bit into her wrist.

"For now, you will be fastened to this pipe using your handcuffs. You will sleep here, and you will eat here."

_I don't care anymore_

"When you fail at taking over Gotham City, will you let me go then?"

Staring down at the young woman's profile that was half illuminated by the lamp light, Bane ignored her spite as he leaned his head back.

"Forever a smart mouth,"

"If I have to be chained here to the floor like a dog, I'd like to be alone."

Kneeling down with a small key in his hand, he breathed in deeply as he unfastened the cuff around Charlotte's wrist before wrapping a strong hand around her upper arm. Hauling her up to her feet, Bane pushed her out in front of him as he bent down to pick up the lantern.

"Walk."

Feeling Bane's hand against her lower back, she felt him steering her further into the darkness of the damp tunnel before he gave direction to go left. Spying the opening to the shower and toilets, she spied another dim lamp sitting on the floor as she crossed the threshold.

"Strip."

Pulling off her tank top and shrugging out of her dirty black cargo pants, she stood naked at the edge of the shower stall. Holding herself steady as he came to stand in front of her, she held her breath as she watched his eyes lower to take in her complete exposure. Feeling the tips of his fingers brushing along her nipple, she bit down hard on her tongue as he allowed his hand to rest against her shoulder. Feeling the pressure of his hand pushing her backwards, she slowly walked backwards into the stall as Bane pulled the ripped curtain closed behind them.

Catching Charlotte's quick shiver, he reached past and turned on the faucet, allowing the stream of water to fall over his hand and through his splayed fingers. Taking a step backwards as he nodded his head towards her, he watched as she closed her eyes and sighed with the feeling of the warm water washing over every inch of her body. Stripping out of his clothing, he reached up and adjusted the curved edge of his mask just as Charlotte opened her eyes.

"What business, do you have with me?"

Hearing her whisper as he stepped into the water, he stared down into her face as she placed the palms of her cut hands up against his chest in a bid to keep some distance. Gripping her hand, he moved his fingers along the edge of her cast and with brute strength, ripped the hard plaster apart, allowing the pieces to fall onto the wet concreate.

"You, are going to give me a child."

Feeling her mouth dropping, Charlotte let out a cry as Bane quickly grabbed her raw wrists before spinning her around and pushing her hard against the cold wall. Holding her steady, he wedged his knee between her thighs as he moved his masked lips down against the back of her ear.

"I told you that I had plans for you. Gotham is slowly sinking onto its knees, and as such, I will require an heir."

Letting out a scream as she felt his hardness pressing painfully against the back of her thigh, Charlotte knew it was hopeless to try and fight him off as he adjusted himself, thrusting hard. Gritting her teeth as she felt the pain in her stomach, she couldn't control the stream of salty tears that fell down her cheeks as her scream filled the enclosure all around them.

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to Sunflower2527, and KyloRen'sgirl21 for leaving a review!**

**I'd love a few more reviews! **

**Bane is a villain and so forth, I was worried that I was starting to write him as a bit romantic and soft. My original vision of him is dark. Hopefully, you all agree. **


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything related to Batman either thru television, written books, comics or film. Everything belongs to DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Jon and Chris Nolan. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

**Song(s): The Unknown (Saigon Blue Rain)**

_5 Days Later…_

Rubbing the front of her right wrist just beneath where the metal of the handcuff rested, Charlotte crossed her cargo panted legs and let out a long sigh.

"What in the fuck am I going to do?"

_There is nothing you can do. Nothing except spread your legs and hope that when you become pregnant, that you are treated a little better_

_But I was being treated better_

_Until I decided to try and run from him_

Biting down on her lower lip as her mind started to race, she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing as she picked up on heavy boot steps approaching the curtained off private quarters.

"Food."

Hearing Barsad's voice in the darkness, the young woman sat up straight and wished that she could prop her back up against the wall as she stretched her free arm up over her head.

Tossing the plate of scraps down to the floor, he stared down into the woman's face as she reached for it. Ripping her hand back just as Barsad's boot kicked it aside, Charlotte heard it smash against the far wall as the scraps of chicken and broccoli scattered about the concrete floor.

"I wasn't hungry away."

Slamming a chair down, Barsad took a seat and stared directly into her eyes as if challenging her to speak.

"What happened to Ashley?"

Blinking in surprise at her question, Barsad rested his hands on his knees as he shook his head.

"She took your place."

_She took my place…_

_In that hell of a circle_

Feeling a cold shiver running down her back as she remembered the men all around her ripping Jade's clothing like a pack of wild dogs, Charlotte laid her hands to rest in her lap as she changed the subject.

"You tried to show me a way out of here. Why?"

"Why? You are asking me why I think you would be better off dead than down here?" Barsad questioned with a surprised tone to his voice as he remembered staring into her eyes, watching her moving the barrel of the gun to rest against the side of her head.

"He wants me to get pregnant."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Barsad sighed as he turned his head back towards the dark empty doorway.

"You have no hopes of getting out of here alive. Remember that."

Feeling her mouth falling open as she watched him rise to his feet, Charlotte re-folded her legs and ignored the dish that was kicked against the toe of her boot.

"Being pregnant will keep you alive for nine more months down here. After that? Could you really see yourself running through the damp rat infested sewers clutching a baby in your arms?"

…

_Gotham General Hospital, 9024 Memorial Way, Gotham City…_

"Foley won't let anyone into the Commissioner's room."

"_Men…in the bowels…"_

Rubbing at his right temple as James Gordon's words played over and over in his head, Blake let out an irritated sigh as he caught sight of Foley exiting out of Gordon's room.

"Sir?"

"Go make yourself useful somewhere else Officer Blake or I will have you written up for neglecting your duties."

…

_345 W 53__rd__ Street Apt 5A, Hell's Kitchen, Gotham City…_

_The last time I made a house call while on duty, it was to tell a Mother that her six-year-old son was the victim of a hit and run outside his daycare_

Reaching the top landing of the fifth floor of the old red brick building, John Blake approached the numbered apartment door with caution. Knocking twice with a steady fist, he heard footsteps as he lowered his eyes to see a shadow pausing just beneath the door.

"Who is it?"

Hearing a small female voice from behind the door, he held up his GCPD badge to the peephole and took a step backwards.

"Ma'am, my name is Officer John Blake from the GCPD. I'd like to talk to you about Charlotte Teller."

"She's dead."

"May I ask you a few questions?"

Hearing the door lock turning and the chain sliding from its groove, Blake kept his eyes forward as a young blond-haired woman wearing a stripped t-shirt and black rimmed glasses stood just over the threshold.

"The police were already here asking questions about a month and a half ago. Her Father still hasn't picked up her stuff and rent is expensive so, I put her stuff in boxes in the closet. Does that make me a terrible person?"

Shaking his head, Blake produced one of his cards and held it out between his thumb and forefinger for her to take.

"I'm Shay by the way."

"Why hasn't her parents picked up her things?"

"Her Father moved to Baltimore I think, and her Mother is dead. No siblings."

_Her Mother is dead?_

_Are you surprised that you really know nothing about the rookie?_

"I only met her once" Blake muttered as he followed Shay down the hallway. Stepping back as he watched the young woman open a closet door, he watched as two boxes fell onto the floor, landing against her shoe.

"She didn't have much. Three boxes and I had everything packed. The bed, night stand, and dresser came with the room so it stays."

Staring down at the three cardboard boxes that were only labeled with the name **TELLER **written in permanent marker, Blake nodded his head as Shay pushed them back into the closet before closing the door hard.

"Can you guys say that she is really dead without a body?"

_I don't think she is dead_

"Circumstances differ for every case."

"The details in the Gotham Globe said that all the Officers that went into the sewer were killed instantly" Shay spoke, leaning against the doorway as Blake remained silent.

_The Commissioner came out alive wearing her bullet proof vest_

Thumping back down the stairs towards the foyer door that would lead him out to the sidewalk, the young officer pulled open the door of his cruiser and took a heavy seat before closing his eyes.

"I'm going down into the sewers."

…

_10:23pm_

"You will do a pregnancy test every two weeks. Once you are pregnant, a Doctor will be brought down here until you deliver."

Ignoring the plate of food sitting on her lap, Charlotte barely registered Bane's words and refused to meet his eyes as he drummed the fingers of his left hand on the arm of his chair.

_You just have this all figured out, don't you?_

"What happens, if you get a girl?" she spoke with a shaky voice, not being able to use the words daughter or baby in any capacity.

"There have been many excellent female leaders over the centuries. If we have a daughter, she will be well trained and well prepared to lead."

_If we have a daughter?_

_He is fucking insane_

"You speak like this is some sort of everyday business transaction" she spat, setting the food down beside her before staring into the flames of the fireplace.

"This is business."

"Is this all because I tried to run? Is this why you are doing this to me?"

Hearing Charlotte's bold question, Bane set his chin hard as he stared directly into her eyes.

"It was very stupid of you to try and run from me."

"Yeah, I get that now," Charlotte muttered as she tucked her legs beneath her on the chair, feeling a cold shiver running down her back as the fire popped. Swallowing the bile that had been sitting uncomfortably in the back of her throat all evening, the young woman rubbed at the back of her neck as she felt Bane's eyes once more on her face.

"And if I refuse your…offer?'

_Trying to test his patience is probably not in your best interest Teller_

"This, is not an offer Officer Teller."

Tucking her chin into her chest as she heard him rising to his booted feet, she leaned away from his presence as he held something out between his thumb and forefinger. Gripping her chin firmly with his free hand, Bane turned her head towards him and watched as her eyes froze on the ticking hands of the watch face.

"Thomas…"

Staring at the ticking hands, she noticed the new unscratched glass face reflecting her image as she remembered the sound of his wet coughing waking her up in the middle of the night. His horribly sewn eye and puckered skin. His chilling answer to her question…

_(Flashback)_

"_How long, have you been down here?" _

_Looking down briefly at the watch upon his wrist, the man glanced up at the sewer ceiling as he tried to count. _

"_My watch battery died nearly five months ago…"_

_Five months?_

Reaching her hand out, she gripped the end of the watch and felt the rough leather of the band against the palm of her hand as she clutched it tightly into her chest.

"This belonged to your friend, I believe."

_Friends don't abandon friends_

_And you abandoned me Thomas_

Shivering as she felt the tips of Bane's fingers grazing against the side of her neck, Charlotte closed her eyes and felt the tears started to pool.

"This can be enjoyable for you if you just surrender."

_I know it can, but I don't want it to_

Rising to her feet as she tossed aside the blanket that had been around her shoulders, Charlotte pushed past Bane as he followed her, giving her a wide berth as she stared down at the made up bed. Feeling Bane's strong arms wrapping around her waist, she closed her eyes as he pulled her back against his chest. Shivering as the metal of his mask brushed against the crook of her neck, she couldn't help but sigh as he breathed in deeply.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to taste you right now," he breathed, reaching and pulling up the ends of her shirt. Tossing the fabric aside, she tried to rub at her naked arms as Bane caught her wrists.

"Do not ever cover yourself in my presence" he growled against her ear as he turned her around to face him. Hearing the sound of his belt buckle clanging free as she sat on the edge of the bed in front of him, Charlotte refused to break contact with his dark eyes as he pulled off his black shirt, exposing his muscles and bruises both fresh and nearly healed.

"Surrender to me Charlotte," he whispered, stepping forward and pushing his knee between her thighs as she leaned back on the palms of her hands.

_A child can't come out of this_

_It just can't_

…

**Please read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thank you to Doc-LeeE, Sunflower2527, and Toomuchdrama1225, for leaving a review!**

**A bit short, but I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated!**

_Doc-LeeE – Thank you so much for reading!_

_Sunflower2527 – Not pregnant yet! Yes, Barsard was trying to show her a way out. I feel like his character, yes he was Bane's number 2, but in some of the movie scenes he seemed almost human. Dark Bane will be sticking around : )_

_Toomuchdrama1225 – Thank you for your kind comment!_


End file.
